Hell's Heir
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. It took Dean 2 days to break and make the deal. He never thought to ask where Sam's soul was for that time. He really should have.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
__For some reason new SPN stories just keep popping into my head, it's driving me nuts trying to keep track of them!!!  
__AU. Slash/Wincest. _

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat up with a gasp, sucking air into his lungs and trying not to cough. He looked around, frowning as he realised he was alone in what looked like an abandoned hut of some sort. He'd thought Dean would be there...then again Dean would have been at the crossroads and since Sam didn't know where he was he had no idea where the nearest one was. He smiled softly, silly Dean making that deal. Didn't he realise Sam would never want him to sacrifice himself like that? But what was done was done and not even Sam could free him from the contract.

He got up slowly and made his way over to a cracked mirror, lifting away his shirt and jacket to get a look at the damage Jake had done. Jake....he smirked for a second at the thought of the last of Azazel's children and wondered if he'd allow the soldier to realise exactly what he had done before killing Jake. As for Azazel, well the demon should never have attempted what he had and deserved to be punished. He lowered his clothes as he heard the Impala squeal to a stop outside, wincing at the sound and realising just how desperate Dean must be to treat his baby in such a manner. Calming himself he turned towards the door as it opened and Dean staggered in, his eyes locking onto Sam's form in shocked delight. Sam smiled at him and Dean smiled back.

"Sammy." With that Sam was in his brother's arms. Sam hugged him back just as tightly, he had missed Dean so much but now they were together again and no demon would ever part them.

"Hey." He whispered and then, remembering the angry red scar on his back, winced.  
"Owe, uh Dean." He figured Dean would eventually see the scar and realise it should be painful so he reacted accordingly, despite the fact he felt fine. He felt kind of bad for making Dean think he was in pain but Dean couldn't know the truth, not yet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." Dean made Sam sit in a chair and then took the one opposite, pulling it close enough that their knees brushed and Sam relished the contact.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me?" He asked, figuring he shouldn't be able to remember.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked nervously and Sam bit his lip, how much to admit too?

"I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." Sam finally said, hiding a wince at the pain he saw in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, that-- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." Dean told him and Sam fought back a laugh. Touch and go? He was dead as a doornail for how long? Come to think of it, how long had it been? Obviously not the amount of time he remembered.

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam decided to see how far Dean would take the lie rather than admit the truth of Sam's death.

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean said and Sam bit back a growl of rage.

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" He doubted they did or else he would have known.

No, he disappeared into the woods." Dean answered and Sam stood up, hands fisted in rage.

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam snarled and Dean stood up, eyes wide. Seeing that Sam forced his rage back, he didn't want to scare Dean or make him suspicious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Dean asked nervously and Sam nodded, flopping back into his seat and Dean smiled.  
"I'm starving. Come on." Dean piled food onto a plate and handed it over, watching closely until Sam had eaten half a slice of cold pizza before Dean filled his own plate. They ate quietly, Dean looking up every few minutes as if checking Sam was still there so he stretched his leg out until it brushed against Dean's making his brother jump and flash him a sheepish grin. Once they were finished Dean shifted nervously in his seat before looking up to meet Sam's eyes.  
"What happened Sammy? You were in the diner, I looked away for a second and you were gone, the others inside were all dead." Dean said and Sam realised Dean had been scared he was dead too at that point. He took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Sam finished quietly and Dean swallowed.

"That's awful. Poor Andy." Dean whispered, he'd liked Andy.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." He kept having to stop himself from calling the demon Azazel but that would be a great way to raise Dean's suspicion. Should he just tell Dean the truth? But if he did would Dean believe he was his brother?

"He told you that?" Dean asked, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yep. He appeared in a dream." Sam scoffed and Dean smiled slightly.

"He tell you anything else?" Dean pushed and Sam shook his head.

"No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?" Sam took the focus off what the demon may or may not have said. He was not going to tell Dean that Azazel had dripped blood into his mouth as a baby, no way! That may actually be worse than telling him the truth.

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over. So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?" Dean rationalised why Sam was still alive and Sam smiled softly, Dean was still trying to protect him.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him." And that was true, they did not need Azazel fulfilling his demented little plan.

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time." Dean argued and Sam realised his brother was scared he was suddenly going to keel over or something.

"No, we don't." He argued back.

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first." Dean tried and Sam held back a snort. Get his strength back? That was a joke.

"Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?" he tried a different track and then frowned as he sensed a shift in Dean's emotions.

"Yeah." Dean answered quietly and Sam's frown deepened.

"Dean...what is it?" He asked gently, knowing something bad had happened.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen-- a lot of other hunters, too." Dean admitted and Sam winced, he had liked Ash and Ellen.

"Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something." Dean added and Sam sat forward.

"What did he find?" Sam pushed, it would be too easy if it was something that would help find Azazel. Sam could find Jake on his own.

"Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam started to stand and Dean grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would I have-- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?" Dean pleaded and Sam reached out to gently grip his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. No."

-----------------------------------  
Sam could hear Bobby chewing Dean out for the Deal and chuckled softly. Good old Bobby. Though he was surprised he hadn't been greeted with at least holy water if not a shotgun, it wasn't like Bobby to be so trusting. Of course he'd have to fix all the Devil's Traps before they left, he didn't want to leave the hunter vulnerable. He smiled when he heard them find Ellen, it was good to know she wasn't dead. He shook his head slightly when Bobby tested her with holy water, he knew she wasn't possessed.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked and she sighed.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes." Ellen finished and then drank the whiskey in one go.

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said and she nodded.

"A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live. Lucky me." She scoffed.

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said and she put the glass down.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?" He asked and she smiled, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"No." She said as she unfolded it and put it on the table. It was a map with several black lines and x's on it. Something baout those marks tugged at Sam's memory.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked, pointing to the lines. He was met with shrugs so they dug Bobby's books out and got to work.

"I don't believe it." Bobby finally said, setting his book on the table.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked, because other than a nagging feeling that he should know what it was he had nothing.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church-- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt." Bobby explained and Sam bit his lip, that was sounding even more familiar.

"Samuel Colt--the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean whispered in shock and Sam suddenly knew exactly what they were looking at and what Azazel was headed for.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam whispered.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean grinned and Sam nodded.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen murmured and Bobby nodded.

"No one has." The hunter said.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked, sounding sure that at least one line had been broken. Sam answered without thinking.

"Definitely."

"How do _you_ know?" Dean asked and Sam swore mentally but then he realised how he could answer.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam told his brother who slowly grinned, letting Sam relax.

"Yeah, well...they're trying." Bobby pointed out.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked and Sam forced himself to remain silent since there was no way he should know. Besides, there was only one person he would ever tell the truth was and as much as he might like Bobby and Ellen they weren't it.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean answered in frustration.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked, trying to help without giving anything away.

"Well, unless..." Dean trailed off in thought.

"Unless what?" Bobby grumbled.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean asked and Sam felt a swell of pride for him.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen said and Dean smirked.

"Yeah, you think?" He asked and Sam laughed.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked seriously.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." Bobby answered and Sam scowled.

"No. But I know who could." He spat, that was why Azazel had wanted to create a half breed. Idiot with delusions of grandeur just had to make his life difficult. He was so killing the bastard....or maybe he'd let Dean do it just to make it really sting.

---------------------------  
"Howdy, Jake." Sam greeted as they stepped out from hiding. He could feel the increase in Jake's power and wanted to sneer. Nowhere near enough.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you." Jake stated, staring at him in shock and Sam mentally groaned at having to keep up the charade of not knowing he'd died.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." He spat back, the abominations presence making his skin crawl and his temper flare.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be." Sam glanced at Dean, seeing the guilt on his brother's face.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby tried to diffuse the situation.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked and Sam growled softly.

"Wait and see." He spat and Jake stared at him, obviously sensing something had changed.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are _you_ gonna do--kill me?" Jake taunted, despite his growing doubts.

"It's a thought." Sam answered coldly, feeling Dean glancing his way but ignoring it for now.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake taunted.

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam answered and Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean spat angrily.

"Hey Lady, do me a favour. Put that gun to your head." Jake said and Ellen slowly put the gun against her temple. Sam took a breath and reached out, tripping the safety so even if she pulled the trigger it wouldn't do anything.  
"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake taunted, not realising his threat was empty.

"Let her go." Sam demanded calmly.

"Shoot him." Ellen told them.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." Three guns hit the dirt.  
"Okay. Thank you." Jake spun and shoved the Colt into the lock. Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen but Sam only had eyes for Jake. He grabbed his gun up and calmly shot Jake four times in the back. Jake collapsed onto the ground and Sam walked over to stand above him, glaring down at him coldly Sam let his features shift for a split second and Jake whimpered in fear.  
"Please...don't. Please." Jake pleaded but Sam simply pulled the trigger three more times, each bullet slamming into Jakes chest was backed by Sam's own power. He looked up at Dean who stared at him in shock at his actions and Sam looked down. But then all four of them watched as symbols on the stone began moving.

"Oh, no." Bobby said and Sam was inclined to agree. Sure they were no threat to him but what about the others? And it wasn't time!

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen called out and he swallowed.

"It's hell." Bobby answered as Dean pulled the Colt free,  
"Take cover--now!" Bobby yelled and they dove behind tombstones as the gates opened and all hell literally broke loose, a large black mass billowing free from the gates. Sam felt it when they breached the Devil's Trap and was very annoyed by their actions. Why were demons so impatient?

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean demanded.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen answered, shouting to be heard above the unnatural wind.  
"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..." Dean whispered and then the Colt flew from his hand into that of a rather familiar demon's.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." Azazel taunted, flinging Dean into the air to slam into a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam let go of the gate and ran for his brother, rage boiling in him as he saw Azazel for the first time since being brought back. He got thrown into a tree for his trouble and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you--knew you had it in you. Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape--it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me--have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?" Azazel taunted and Sam fought the urge to simply release himself from the idiots hold.

"You call that deal good?" Dean snapped back and Azazel shrugged.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should _stay_ dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." Azazel taunted and that was the last straw for Sam. He stared at the demon's back and hit him with his power, forcing the demon form its vessel for a second. He went to hit it again as it slipped back in but didn't need to as Dean took aim and fired the Colt. Sam watched as Azazel died, the demon staring at him in shocked realisation. Sam looked to Dean who's eyes went wide with fear before rolling back. Sam lunged and just managed to catch Dean before his head hit the tombstone, again. He held Dean tightly as Bobby and Ellen finally got the gate closed.

"Sam! Dean!" Bobby yelled and Sam raised his arm.

"Over here!" The other two rushed over, Bobby dropping to his knees to check Dean.  
"He hit his head on the stone but he killed the demon." Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Bobby said and then helped Sam get Dean to the Impala.

-----------------------------------  
Dean groaned as he forced his eyes opened to find himself staring up at a motel ceiling.

"Dean, you awake?" Sam called in concern and Dean managed to look at his brother who was approaching the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked and Sam smiled, picking up a glass of water and handing it over.

"Apparently old fashioned tombstones are harder than even your head bro. How are you feeling?" Sam asked as Dean drank and Dean had to think about it for a second.

"Head's throbbing. What happened?"

"Other than you killing the demon?" Sam asked and Dean's eyes widened as it rushed back. Being stuck against the tombstone, Sam against the tree, the demon's words, it leaving its vessel for some reason, grabbing the Colt and shooting it and then....

"Christo." Dean whispered and Sam frowned but didn't react otherwise.

"Dude how hard did you hit your head?" He asked and Dean bit his lip.

"But I...your eyes...." Dean stammered and Sam took his hand. Dean looked down at their hands and then up at Sam, the demons words churning in his eyes. _'How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?'_ He shook it off, Sam hadn't reacted and was looking really worried about him, surely that was pure Sam?  
"Sammy I..." Dean trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Hey, you took a pretty hard hit, no harm done. Dean...was Jake right? When Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me." Sam asked and Dean shrugged, ignoring the pain in his head.

"I'm glad he was wrong." He said.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?" Sam insisted and Dean tried to push him off.

"I already told you." He argued, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed

"Not everything." Sam retorted.

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute? Preferably with alcohol or pain pills?" Sam put some aspirin in his hand.

"Did I die?"

"Oh, come on." Dean said lamely as he downed the pills.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam was not giving up until Dean told him the truth.

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean argued half-heartedly and Sam knew he was close to admitting it.

"Tell me the truth." He paused as Dean actually sniffled.  
"Dean, tell me the truth." He pleaded softly.

"Sam..." Dean chuckled brokenly.

"How long do you get?" Sam asked and it didn't take much effort to make his voice break over the question.

"One year. I got one year." Dean finally admitted while staring at the ugly green carpet.

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam demanded asd he crouched in front of his brother.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job." Dean spat back and Sam just looked at him sadly.

"And what do you think my job is?" he asked softly and Dean looked up at him.

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change." Sam said and Dean chuckled slightly, making Sam smile. He hated giving Dean false hope but his brother wasn't ready for the truth, not yet.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Any lines from the show came from an online script I found. _

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam." Bobby greeted over the phone and Sam smiled.

"Hey, Bobby." He greeted warmly, glad to hear from the hunter and it gave him something to do other than watch his brother with the twins.

"Whatcha doing?" Bobby asked, as if he didn't know.

"Same old, same old." Sam answered because it was expected that he spend every waking moment trying to break Dean's deal.

"You buried in that book again? Sam, if you wanna break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book." Bobby chided and Sam smiled again.

"Then where, Bobby?" Sam asked, wanting to see if Bobby actually had any idea of a way.

"Kid, I wish I knew. So, where's your brother?" Bobby asked and Sam looked towards the room, grimacing as he saw his brother's form messing around with the girls.

"Polling the electorate." He answered.

"What?" Bobby asked in confusion and Sam chuckled.

"Never mind."

"Well, you boys better pack it up. I think I finally found something." Bobby told him before giving him the details and then hanging up. Sam sighed and got out of the Impala, heading for the motel door. He kept his gaze on the floor, noting the discarded clothes all over the place.

"Dean? Dean, you conscious? Bobby called and he thinks that maybe we—" He trailed off in horror as he saw something he could have lived without, a wave of jealousy sweeping through him.  
"Oh, God." He groaned and then bolted.

-------------------------  
"Let me see your knife." Sam demanded as Dean drove along happily.

"What for?" Dean asked, shooting him a confused look.

"So I can gouge my eyes out." Sam answered seriously, making Dean chuckle.

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam." His brother pointed out cheerfully.

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean." Sam lied.

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint twins." Dean tossed him a grin that Sam forced himself to return.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Really? Well, I've gotta say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll or something." Dean probed and Sam shrugged.

"No, no. You deserve to have a little fun." He said and Dean laughed.

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there. What's Bobby got?" the elder asked and Sam pulled out his notes.

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Now, it could be demonic omens—"

"Or it could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." Dean added and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Not that Bobby could find. Not yet, anyway." Sam answered absently as he mentally reviewed what demon or demons would want to do something like what Bobby had described. Surprisingly there were a few.

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the Devil's Gate opened; all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean asked.

"Seventeen." Sam told him.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be Apocalypse Now, but it's been five days and bubkes. What are the demons waiting for?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged again.

"Beats me." He said even though he had a few ideas.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already." Dean grumbled and Sam looked over at him for a bit before saying anything.

"I don't know, man. Careful what you wish for." He whispered.

------------------------------  
"You hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as they got out of the car.

"That can't be a good sign."

"No. No, it can't." He whispered. Surely they had not gone along with Azazel? He smiled as Bobby got out his car, waving at the older hunter.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked, staring that the...thing Dean was wolfing down.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean answered flippantly and Sam winced.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here, or what?" he asked to change the subject.

"Let's find out. Looks like the swarm is ground zero." Bobby said and they headed towards the house, going up to the front door.

"Candygram!" Dean called out and Sam rolled his eyes. There was no answer so Dean picked the lock and they went inside, instantly gagging at the smell.

"That's awful." Sam managed to say.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean added and Sam nodded in agreement. They split up to search the house. They paused as they heard muffled screaming from another room.

"You hear that?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded. They headed towards the room and found the noise was coming from the TV. But the smell was a thousand times worse.  
"Oh, my God." Sam covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, his eyes watering. They moved to face the couch and Sam heard Dean trying not to retch beside him. Sitting on the sofa were three rotting corpses; a husband, wife and their son. They were still fully dressed and it seemed like they'd just wasted away in front of the TV, adding another tick in the box for who Sam suspected.  
"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" He asked anyway as the other hunter entered the room.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Check for sulphur." Dean suggested and they did so. Sam caught the site of Dean motioning outside and nodded. Dean headed outside, gun in hand and then Sam heard the sound of his brother hitting the ground. He bolted outside, Bobby hot on his heels to find two armed people standing over Dean.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked and they turned away from Dean to them.

"Bobby! What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked cheerfully.

"I could ask the same" Bobby answered, watching them.

"Hey, Bobby." Isaac greeted and the two men shook hands.

"Hello! Bleeding here!" Dean grumbled and Sam moved to his side, helping him up and glaring at the other two hunters.

---------------------------  
"You know, what happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You've gotta make every second count." Dean said, smiing softly until Sam cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me a minute, would you?" Dean asked and she walked away with a smile, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked in amusement and Dean shrugged.

"Comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" Dean asked with a grin and Sam had to fight down a grin.

"Working. Dead body, possible demon attack, that kind of stuff." He said instead.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I just don't have much time left. Gotta make every second count." Dean said and Sam glared at his exaggerated answer.

"Yeah. All right. Sorry." He finally said and Dean grinned.

"Apology accepted." They turned as Bobby approached, dressed in a suite and tie, his hair slicked back.  
"Whoa." Dean whistled.  
"Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-Man?" He teased.

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." Bobby answered, obviously uncomfortable in the clothes.

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Was she possessed, or what?" Sam asked, still hoping he was wrong.

"I don't think so. There was none of the usual signs –- no blackouts, no loss of control, totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes. I spilled a glass of holy water on her, just to be sure: nothing." Bobby answered and Sam's stomach seemed to drop.

"Well, maybe she's just some random wackjob." Dean suggested but Bobby shook his head.

"If it'd been an isolated incident, maybe. But first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head.

"No sulphur. Nothing." He answered.

"Well, maybe something." Dean said cheerfully, pointing towards the security camera on the wall and shooting Sam a smug look.  
"See? I'm working." Sam shook his head but they headed for the back of the store to view the footage.  
"Anything interesting?"

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy. Or it might be our guy." Sam answered as they watched the guy touch the blonde's shoulder and gesture to the brunette. Sam wanted to groan, the evidence was just piling up.

--------------------------  
"And I say we're going back." Tamara practically yelled.

"Listen, just hold on a second." Sam tried to sooth her but she just turned on him angrily.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" She yelled at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Okay, I understand that. But we can't go back." Sam tried again.

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean offered and Sam turned to glare at him.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam argued.

"So, what? I'm dead already." Dean answered.

"How are you gonna kill them? Can't shoot them. You can't stab them. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam pushed.

"I don't care!" Tamara answered him.

"You don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam argued, feeling a stab of guilt since he knew exactly how many there were. He just couldn't understand why they had used the Gate. Had they been following Azazel or were they just bored?

"Yeah, we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby asked as he wandered in, book in hands.

"No. Who?" Dean asked.

"The seven deadly sins. Live and in the flesh." Bobby confirmed what Sam already knew.

"What's in the box?"Dean said and they all stared at him in confusion.  
"Brad Pitt? Seven? No?" He tried but Bobby just handed him the book.  
"What's this?"

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices, but as actual devils." Bobby explained.

"The family –- they were touched by "sloth". And the shopper…" Sam added out loud.

"That's envy's doing –- the customer we've got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful glutton—" Bobby continued.

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara yelled and Sam felt like rolling his eyes...or maybe just knocking her out for some quiet.

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked, and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval! Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So, we are gonna take a breath, and figure out what our next move is!" Bobby argued and she just stared at him but stayed silent.  
"I am sorry for your loss." Bobby finished in a whisper. After a few moments they headed into the room where Walter, or Envy, was secured. The demon chuckled as they stood around him.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" He asked.

"We do. We're not impressed." Bobby answered.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam demanded and for just a second he let the demon see who he was. Its eyes widened in shock and Sam sent a silent order not to reveal him.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean growled. Envy laughed but didn't answer so Dean gave him a quick holy water bath, making him squirm and yell.

"We already have what we want." He answered once he realised Sam wasn't going to help him.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So, me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun." Envy answered, mentally pleading with Sam to believe him.

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outside." Envy explained.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara spat.

"Please. You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And Tamara –- all that wrath, ooh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." Envy laughed and Tamara punched him.  
"My point exactly. You call us "sins". We're not sins, man! We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny, greedy, hungry, violent animals. You know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others? They're coming for me." Envy pointed out and Sam just stared at him. They both knew Envy was going back and would have to explain his actions.

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you. 'Cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing." Dean said and Tamara smiled.

"My pleasure." She purred and Sam mentally told Envy not to fight the exorcism.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said once they'd left Tamara to her work.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer, he could feel them coming.

"I think maybe this joker's right: they're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy." Bobby answered.

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy a little time." Dean suggested.

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam spat out, glaring at his brother.

"Sam's right." Bobby said, trying to stop the coming fight.

"There's six of them, guys. We're out-manned, we're out-gunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean argued.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us." Bobby pointed out, unhelpfully.

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam stated and Dean looked away for a second before finally nodding.

"Well, let's not make it easy for them." Dean said and Sam smiled. A strong wind suddenly ripped through the room, blowing out the candles. Tamara walked in, tossing the book aside.

"Demon's out of the guy." She stated.

"And the guy?" Sam asked.

"He didn't make it." She answered matter-of-factly.

-----------------------------  
"Here we go." Dean said as the radio suddenly turned itself on.

"Tamara! Tamara!" Isaac's voice called form outside and Tamara began to cry.  
"Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Please!" He approached the house slowly but stopped at the door which was lined with salt. Sam grit his teeth angrily as he watched poor Tamara. "Tamara! I got hurt! I'm hurt bad! I need help!" The demon begged.

"It's not him. One of those demons is possessing his corpse." Bobby whispered as Isaac began to pound on the front door.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there! How could you do that? We swore! At that lake in Michigan, remember? We swore we would never leave each other!" Isaac yelled and Tamara sobbed.

"How did he know that?" She asked and Bobby looked at her in sympathy.

"Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady." He encouraged.

"You're just gonna leave me out here? You're just gonna let me die? I guess that's what you do, dear. Like that night those things came to our house. Came for our daughter! And you just let her die, too!" Isaac yelled and Tamara snarled in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

"Tamara, no!" Bobby yelled as she crashed through the front door, wrestling with the demon until she pinned him.

"You're not Isaac!" She screamed, stabbing him with the palo santo steak while the demon screamed.

Inside the others had their own problems since she'd broken the salt line. Sloth slowly approached Bobby but then stopped moving forward. He looked up to see the circle on the ceiling above him and Bobby chuckled.

"Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." Bobby commented as he started reciting an exorcism.

Upstairs Dean came face to face with a demon in a female body. She backed him into the bathroom slowly, smiling the whole time.

"I suppose you're "lust"." Dean stated.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be." Lust purred and Dean swallowed.

"Yeah, all right, just stay back." He demanded and she smirked.

"Or what?" She asked playfully as Dean backed into the wall.

"Good point." Dean whispered as she leant in.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Not yet. Not unless you want me to." She whispered, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. He gasped slightly, instantly filled with lust, and pulled her into a hard kiss.

Sam was waiting alone, he wanted answers and he couldn't get them with the others around. The door crashed open admitting Pride, Gluttony and Greed.

"Here's Johnny!" Pride mocked but then stopped walking, noticing the Devil's Trap on the ceiling.  
"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?"

"Let me guess: you're "pride"." Sam said since they hadn't realised exactly who he was yet. Pride grinned and with a wave of his hand the roof cracked, destroying the circle.

"The root of all sin. And you are Sam Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you – the prodigy, the Boy King. Looking at you now, I've gotta tell you: don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now, with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing now, do I? You're fair game now, boy. And it's open season." Pride said but then stopped when Sam smirked. He flared his powers and the three instantly dropped to their needs.  
"Forgive us, we didn't know."

"And yet you left Hell against orders. Just looking for kicks or did you actually believe Azazel?" Sam purred dangerously.

"We were bored Milord. Please."

"Return to Hell and explain yourself to Him." Sam ordered and they obediently fled their vessels. Sam watched them go and then looked at the ceiling, his eyes going wide.  
"Dean."

Dean and Lust continued to kiss until she pulled back and attacked his neck. Dean gasped as she drew blood but then his eyes glazed over and he pulled her closer. The door slammed open and Sam flung her aside. Lust landed in a crouch, ready to fight only to stare at him in shock before bowing. Dean slid down the wall, moaning, as lust and her special 'gift' coursed through his body.

"What have you down to him?" Sam snarled and she whimpered.

"Forgive me, I didn't know he was yours." She answered and Sam slammed her into the wall again.

"Answer me."

"I bit him." She whispered and Sam froze.

"No....leave now, join the others in answering for your actions!" She fled instantly, not wanting to face his wrath. Sam instantly went to Dean's side, cupping his face.  
"Dean? Can you hear me?" He asked but Dean didn't answer, instead he tried to kiss Sam. Sam sighed sadly and then created a bubble around the room, locking them away from the rest of the world. Sam cradled Dean's head in his hands and poured power through him, seeking out the venom and stopping its advance. Dean groaned, his eyes rolling back for a second, but he was still trying to get closer to Sam. Thankfully Sam had stopped it in time, dealing with Dean the incubus? Not in his plans and with what he'd realised earlier about Dean...it was a very good thing he'd stopped it. Unfortunately Dean was still lost in the lust and would be until he wore it out. Not that Sam was against the idea, but this wasn't his idea of an ideal first time, not that Dean would remember.

He materialised a soft mattress and leant back, pulling Dean with him so that Dean was lying on top of him. He stopped holding Dean's face still and Dean instantly latched onto his lips. They kissed and Dean ground his hips into Sam's, making him moan. Dean gripped Sam's hips tightly as if trying to merge their bodies. Sam's hands roamed under Dean's shirt, enjoying the feel of his solid flesh beneath his palms. Another bit of power and they were both naked, Dean breaking the kiss to kiss and nip down Sam's neck and chest. Sam spread his legs so that Dean settled between them, conjuring a tube of lube easily he spread it over Dean, making him shudder at the coldness. It was a very good thing it took a lot more to cause him pain now or else this was really going to hurt, but Dean was too far gone to realise he should prepare Sam for what was going to happen. He guided Dean into the right place, Dean was too far gone and used to women to realise. Dean entered him and Sam felt a twinge of discomfort, but then the pleasure started as Dean began to move. Three times it took before Dean finally passed out, the Lusts 'gift' spent without the venom to fuel it and the change. He would really be having words with her one day. He banished all evidence of what had happened, cleaned them up and redressed them before dropping the bubble.

When Bobby burst in he found Sam cradling an unconscious Dean in his arms, Lusts vessel nearby.

"Sam? You boys okay?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Lust got the drop on him." Sam smirked and Bobby chuckled.

"That figures. He gonna be okay?"

"He could do with less head injuries." Sam commented, standing and lifting Dean.  
"And a diet." Sam grunted as he headed for the stairs.

-------------------------  
Sam watched Dean sleep, smiling softly at the memories of what they'd done. If it was that good then, how much better would he be with Dean wanting him? Now he knew why Dean never got any complaints from the ladies. He gently brushed a hand over Dean's hair, studying him closely before grinning, he'd been right. All the signs were there for someone able to see. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to part them but thanks to Dean's deal they would never again be separated, he had his Father's word on it.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey." Sam called as he walked in to find Dean and Bobby working on the pieces of the Colt.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked as he worked on a piece.

"I might've found some omens in Ohio –- dry lightning, barometric pressure drop." Sam told him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's thrilling." He muttered and Sam smiled slightly.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens." Sam tried to get Dean interested. Sure they had different reasons for tracking down the escaped demons but they both wanted them found so why wasn't Dean more interested?

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln." Sam argued back.

"Where in Ohio?" Dean finally asked and Sam grinned.

"Elizabethville –- it's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's gotta be a demon or two in South Beach." Dean groaned and Sam laughed.

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going, Bobby?" Sam asked the hunter, staring at the gun pieces spread around.

"Slow." The older hunter answered.

"Yeah, I'll tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick." Bobby grumbled as he continues working.

So, what makes it tick?" Sam asked and the raised his hands in surrender as Bobby glared at him.

"So, if we wanna go check out these omens in Ohio, you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked cheekily and Sam snorted with laugh.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you." Bobby ansered and Dean grinned.

"All right, come on. We're wasting daylight." Dean said, leaving to get his bag.

"See ya, Bobby." Sam said, heading for the door.

"Hey." He called and they stopped.  
"You boys run into anything – anything – you call me." He told them and they nodded.

------------------------------------  
"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town." Dean asked as they walked around.

"It is. Or, at least it's supposed to be." Sam answered in confusion at the bustling streets and businesses.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research." Dean grinned, staring at the women and making Sam feel a flash of jealousy. It wasn't Dean's fault but it still hurt. He did however pull Dean away from the hooker when she tried to tempt him into her car. They finally made it to Trotter's bar and found the place packed.  
"Ooh, Richie, look at you. Bringing satin back." Dean teased his friend who grinned.

"Oh, you like this? Try Thai silk – Canal Street. You have to pay three hundred dollars for threads like these, easy. Of course, for me, forget about it." Richie said.

"How much is "forget about it"?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ah, forget about it. That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. You can't touch him."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked even as he carefully opened his senses, surprised to find Trotter wasn't possessed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Dean answerdd, gesturing to the woman and Richie grinned.

"Easy. Me and her? We've got a little something-something lined up for later." Richie told Dean who snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, right."

"It stings, don't it? All right. I've gotta hit the head, release the hostages. Be back in a few." Richie said as he walked away.

"No way he gets a girl like that. Look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel." Dean grumbled.

"You think so?" A voice asked and Sam snickered at the way Dean jumped.

"Oh. Sorry, Padre."

"I knew you boys would find your way here. We all do." Father Gil commented.

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is."

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free." The bartender said as she refilled his glass.

"True. And a certain bartender owes me a confession."

"Not in this lifetime, Father." She shot back with a smile.

"I better see your butt on Sunday. Nickel or no nickel." He said and then left.

"What can I get you, boys?" She asked.

"What's your specialty?" Dean asked, flirting with her.

"I make a mean hurricane."

"I guess we'll see about that." Dean answered and she smirked as she walked away. Sam scoffed.

"You drink hurricanes?"

"I do now." Dean answered. Sam shook his head but then something drew his attention to the other side of the bar where a man had just walked in.

"Hi, John." The guy greeted someone already at the bar.

"Reggie. Everything okay with you?" John asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling myself today." Reggie answered and that was when Sam spotted the gun.

"Hey." Sam said, getting Dean's attention. They made their way towards the two men but were too late as Reggie raised the gun and John. Dean pinned him before he could shoot himself and Sam doused him with holy water only for him not to react.

"What are you doing? He slept with my wife. The bastard slept with my wife!" Reggie yelled angrily.

"Somebody call 911!" Sam called, noticing Trotter staring at him.

----------------------------------------  
"Cute piece." A female voice called and Bobby tensed, tightening his grip on the Colt as he looked around. Standing nearby was a blond woman...or demon?

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Won't stop a demon, if that's what you think." She continued.

"How the hell would you know?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She blinked and her eyes turned black momentarily.  
"Call it an educated guess."

"Well, ain't I lucky, then? I've found a subject for a test fire." Bobby aimed at her and she laughed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. But hey, by all means, take your best shot. Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot?" She asked when he did nothing so he shot her, leaving a hole in her shirt.  
"Ouch. That smarts a little." She snarked at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Peace on Earth. A new shirt. Now, do you want me to help you out with that gun or not? Hm?" She asked.

------------------------------  
"Looks like the maid's day off." Dean commented but Casey didn't answer.  
"Everything okay?" He asked and she kissed him.

"Make yourself comfortable." She purred turning away.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: Richie was a friend of mine." Dean commented and she turned to face him.  
"When I realized I could track the GPS in his cell phone, I swung by earlier to give him a proper burial. It's better than rotting in some skank's basement." Dean snarled and she started running towards him only to stop short and fall backwards onto the fall. Dean smirked and lifted the rug, revealing the Devil's Trap drawn on the floor.  
"Whoops. Ain't that a buzzkill? Sorry, sister, but you're going back to where you came from." He pulled out the book where he had the exorcism written and the demon laughed.

"I don't think so." She said, closing her eyes. A wind whipped through the cellar, caving in one stone wall and trapping them inside the room. Casey chuckled at that.

"What are you laughing at, bitch? You're still trapped." Dean snapped angrily.

"So are you. Bitch." She shot back, amused as she watched him light the few candles and then began searching around.  
"Lose something?"

"All you demons have such smart mouths." Dean chuckled.

"It's a gift."

"Yeah, well, let's see if you're smiling when I send your ass back to hell." He said, stepping closer.

"Without your little exorcism book? Okay. Go ahead." Casey taunted.

"Spiritus immunde…" Dean started but then trailed off, wishing Sam was there since he had the thing memorised.

"Having a little trouble there, sport?"

"Spiritus immunde, undolara, pasonitote…" he faltered again and she grinned.

"Nice try, but I think you just ordered a pizza. Guess you should have paid more attention in Latin class." She teased and Dean glared.

"I don't know what you're smiling about. You're not going anywhere." He said and she shrugged.

"And apparently, neither are you."

"Yeah, but I've got somebody coming for me. And he did pay attention in class." Dean just prayed Sam could find him.

"Oh, right. Sam. Everyone says he's the brains of the outfit." Casey smiled wickedly.

"Everyone?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Sure. You Winchester boys are famous. Not Lohan famous, but, you know." She answered.

"Well, that's…flattering. I'll be sure to let Sam know when he gets here." Dean said, shaking his head slightly. Casey just smirked.

"If he shows up first." That made Dean look at her.  
"What, you thought I was flying solo? Shouldn't underestimate, Dean. It might be the death of you. You can give me hard eyes all you want, but the fact remains, we just have to wait and see who shows up first: the Cavalry or the Indians? Why don't you relax?"

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" Dean snapped back.

"Why, Dean, you're a poet. I had no idea. Look, we won't have any effect on the outcome of this. We might as well be civil." She tried.

"Civil, huh? Killing Richie – that was civil? That was harmless?" Dean snarled angrily and she shrugged.

"That knife you pulled on me didn't look so harmless."

"Aw, a knife wouldn't hurt you."

"No, but it would damage this body. And Casey has such a fine body. I wouldn't wanna see it ripped." She said, running her hands down her sides. Dean laughed, forcing himself to look away, ever since Lust had laid her whammy on him he'd craved sex more than he use to. Not that he was gonna tell anyone that.

"A demon with a heart. Wow. You know, there's a bunch of dead people in town that might disagree with you."

"Hey, I didn't pull any triggers." She argued.

"Well, you did something." He shot back and she shrugged again.

"You wanna know what I did? What I really did? I had lunch."

"Lunch?" Why didn't he believe that?

"Me and Trotter. He had a cheeseburger, I had a salad, and I just pointed out the money that could be made with a few businesses that cater to harmless vice. So, Trotter built it. And man, did they come. Supposedly God-fearing folk, waist-deep in booze, sex, gambling. I barely lifted a finger." She explained and Dean just stared at her.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"You don't get it. All you've gotta do is nudge humans in the right direction. Some whiskey here, a hooker there. And they'll walk right into hell with big, fat smiles on their faces. Your kind is corrupt, Dean. Weak. Our will is stronger. That's why we'll win." She explained calmly.

"And that's how it ends?" He asked.

"No. That's how it begins."

----------------------------------  
"Dean?" Sam called out but there was no response. He made his way through the clutter on the floor, looking around, only to stop when he knocked over a picture frame. He didn't even have to touch the powder to know what it was, sulphur. What was it with Dean and demons? This one had better not have touched Dean or Sam may not just stick to ordering it back to hell.

---------------------------------  
"So, demons take over. I thought the meek shall inherit the Earth."

"Well, according to your Bible." At his look she shrugged.  
"It's only a book, Dean."

"Not everyone would agree."

"Because it's God's book? Do you believe in God, Dean? I'd be surprised if you did." She taunted.

"I don't know. I'd like to." Dean admitted.

Well, I don't see how you and your God have done such a bang-up job. War? Genocide? It's only getting worse. I mean, this past century, you people racked up a body count that amazed even us. It's our turn now. And we're gonna do it right this time." Casey said and then stopped as they both heard a noise. Hopefully Dean approached the window and looked up.  
"Don't be hopeful, Dean. You're not delivered. It's only the wind."

-------------------------------------------  
"Bobby, it's Sam. We've got a big problem. I found some sulfur and now I can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this." Sam said to Bobby's answering machine, hoping the older hunter got the message soon. He was worried about Dean. He'd tried tracking him but had come up with nothing.

"Hey, excuse me. They weren't there."

"Well, I guess you've gotta get your jollies another night. Here, why don't you have a drink and relax?" The bartender answered.

"I don't want to relax. What is it with the people in this town?" Sam yelled.

"Suit yourself, Princess." Sam turned from the bar to see Father Gil...or at least the demon using the poor man.

"Father?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" The demon asked.

"Um…can I talk to you for a sec?"

-------------------------------------  
"You know, you're piling pretty high there, sweetheart. I'm not sure I'm buying." Dean told her.

"Why would I lie?" Casey asked from where she was sprawled on the floor.

"Demons lie." He answered.

"Some do. Some are true believers."

"Believers in what?" Dean asked and she smiled.

"What, you think humans have an exclusive on higher power?"

"You have a God?" He asked, stunned by that.

"Sure. His name is Lucifer. Some prefer looking up to his son." She answered.

"You mean, the devil?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Your word, not ours. Lucifer actually means "light-bringer". Look it up. Once, he was the most beautiful of all God's angels. But God demanded that he bow down before man, and when he refused, God banished him. Tell me, Dean. How do you like bowing before lesser creatures?" She explained.

"Lucifer's really real?"

"Well, no one's actually seen him. But they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll return. Some have seen his son but not for years but he too will return one day."

"Oh, yeah? And you believe that?" Dean couldn't believe it.

"I've got faith." Casey smiled at him.

"Mm."

"So, you see? Is my kind really all that different than yours?" She prodded and he glared.

"Well, except that demons are evil."

"And humans are such a lovable bunch? Dick Cheney."

"He one of yours?" Dean asked in surprise and she shook her head.

"Not yet. Let's just say he's got a parking spot reserved for him downstairs." She told him and Dean bit his lip in thought.

"Hey, speaking of downstairs…what's it like down there?" he asked hesitantly and she looked surprised for a second.

"What, hell?"

"Yeah."

"That's right. You booked a one-way ticket with that deal. You're not gonna like it, Dean. Judging from the trouble you've caused, I don't think you'll be getting the presidential suite. No, it's a pit of despair. Why do you think we want to come here?"

----------------------------------------  
"So, the bartender the other night, Casey – you know her pretty well?" Sam asked, playing alone with the demon for now.

"Since she was in pigtails."

"Well, she and my brother, uh…they left. Together."

"Ah. Well, not that I approve, but they are consenting adults. I'm sorry, you said "brother". I thought the two of you were insurance investigators." The demon said and Sam was tempted to end the charade.

"Right, right. Well, we are. It's like a family business."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, so I went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. I just have this feeling that they might be in trouble." Sam continued.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just…trouble. Look, please, Father. I need your help. Is there anything you can tell me about Casey? Any place she'd go, maybe?"

"Yes. There is a place. Let me get my jacket."

"No, wait, Father. I don't wanna put you out. I can do this by myself." Sam played his part well.

"Son, if Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about." He turned from Sam, pulling his jacket on and Sam smirked as he saw the Priests eyes flash black in a reflection.  
"Should we go?"

------------------------------------  
"Kind of funny, don't you think? You and me sitting here like a couple of regular folk." Casey pondered.

"Yeah, it's hilarious. You know, in that apocalyptic sort of way." Dean replied and she smiled.

"You're all right, Dean. The others don't describe you that way. But you know, you're likeable."

"A demon likes me. Sorry, I don't know how to respond to that."

"You could say thanks. That deal you made to save Sam? A lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't." She told him.

"It's been kind of liberating, actually. I mean, what's the point in worrying about a future when you don't have one, huh?" Dean asked and she looked at him.

"Still, a year to live. You're not scared?"

"Nah."

"Not even a little?" She prodded.

"Of course not."

"Why, Dean, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was lust in your eyes. Well, that would be one way to spend the time. But I don't think you'd respect me in the morning." She purred when she caught him eyeing her body.

"That's okay. I mean, hey, I don't really respect you now." They both smiled at that.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He asked and she grinned.

"I'm an open book." She purred.

"So, the gate opened. The demon army was let out. What now? I'm not seeing a big honking plan here." Dean forced himself to focus on words and not her body.

"Honestly? There was a plan. Azazel was a tyrant. But he held us all together." She rolled to her side, leaning up on an elbow.

"Azazel?"

"What, you think his friends just called him Yellow Eyes? He had a name. After you did him in, it all fell apart."

"Sorry about that. So, what, no chain of command?"

"There was. It was Sam. Sam was supposed to be the Grand Poobah and lead the big army, but he hasn't exactly stepped up to the plate, has he?" She asked and Dean smiled.

"Thank God for that."

"Again with God. You think this is a good thing? Now, you've got chaos. A war without a front. Hundreds of demons, all jockeying for power, all fighting for the crown, most of them gunning for your brother. For the record, I was ready to follow Sam." She told him and that was the truth, if she couldn't follow Lucifer or his son, Sam would be okay.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean went to the window, relieved.

"Looks like you win." Casey said, sitting up.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, knocking on the door. He turned to Father Gil.

"Check that way."

"Sam!" Dean yelled and Sam turned, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Dean!" He yelled back, trying to figure out where Dean's voice was coming from.

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!" Dean yelled and Sam saw the window, kneeling down to see Dean staring up at him, smiling in relief.

"Dean! Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming." Sam said, stretching out a hand to him, their fingers barely brushing.

"Who's "we"?" Dean asked, curious.

"I'm here with the father." Sam answered and Dean glanced backl at Casey who looked relieved. Sam spotted her and reached out with his mind.  
'Leave Dean alone.' He commanded and she stared in shock but nodded when Dean wasn't looking.

"Sammy, be careful." Dean warned and Sam nodded, standing up and walking back around the house. He found Father Gil, his eyes black but before Sam could do anything they were both ducking as a bullet smashed into a nearby statue. They turned to see Bobby aiming again but the demon was quicker, sending first Bobby and then Sam flying. The demon went inside as Sam rushed to Bobby's side.

"Bobby, are you all right? How did you know where we—" Sam asked but Bobby cut him off.

"Go. " He shoved the colt into Sam's hands and he nodded, pausing as he saw another demon watching, a demon he knew.

'Protect him Ruby.' He commanded and she looked shocked and then relieved before melting into the shadows.

Inside the basement Father Gil easily made his way through the fallen debris and stone, casually tossing Dean aside and approaching Casey.

"Stop!" She yelled, gesturing to the Trap. Gil raised his fist and smashed it into the ground, breaking the circle. He stepped up to Casey and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled him closer to whiper.  
"Don't harm him, he's protected but the Prince."

"You two?" Dean asked in shock.

"For centuries. We've been to hell and back. Literally." Gil answered.

"Leave him be." Casey warned again but he didn't listen, grabbing Dean by the throat.  
"Don't kill him. Let's just go. Please." She begged, not wanting to face his anger and yet happy to be proven right, he did exist. She turned to see the Prince in the doorway and then closed her eyes as he fired, instantly killing her companion. He turned the gun on her and she smiled slightly.

'Forgive me, I didn't know my Lord.'

"Sam, wait!" Dean yelled, surprising her but Sam fired, apparently killing her instantly. But instead Casey felt his power wrap around her, protecting her and sending her back.

-------------------------------  
"Well, what do you think, Bobby? About what we did here. You think it made a difference?" Dean asked as they walked.

"Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing." Bobby answered.

"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive." Dean grumbled and Bobby shot him a look.

"Humans ain't our job." He stated and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? I mean, maybe these people do just wanna really destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle."

"Is that you or that demon girl talking?" Bobby asked.

"No, that's me. The demon is dead, and so is that hot girl it was possessing." Dean answered.

"Yeah. Had to be done. Sam was saving your life."

"Yeah, but you didn't see it, Bobby. It was cold." Dean paused for a second.  
"Bobby."

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Back in Wyoming, there was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me." Dean admitted.

"What'd he say?" Bobby asked and Dean looked down.

"That maybe when Sam came back from wherever…maybe he came back different." He finally answered.

"Different how?" Bobby asked and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, man. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think…you think something's wrong with my brother?" Dean asked, mentally begging Bobby to tell him Sam was fine. That he was still the little brother Dean had always loved and protected.

"No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay." But they could both hear the small amount of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, me, too." Dean said.

-------------------------------------  
"Long time no see Ruby." Sam stated, turning to look at her, his power flaring around him and she knelt.

"My Prince." She whispered reverently.

"You helped Bobby with the Colt." He stated and she nodded.

"Did you not want me to?" She asked hesitantly and Sam smiled.

"No, we'll need it. But you need to stay out of sight. Spread the word that this was not the plan and they are to return to hell and explain themselves, or else."

"And...me?"

"You can stay, I may need your help with something later."

"Then it's true? Dean Winchester is...."

"Why do you think I convinced Father to do this?" Sam asked, smirking and she laughed.

"I await your orders." With that she was gone and Sam went back to packing. Yes, he'd need her help if he was to keep Dean in the dark for as long as possible. Ruby had always been good at finding information others wanted kept secret. Soon Dean would be his old self again and Sa would no longer need to hide.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 4**

Sam smiled as he watched the sun rise. It was peaceful times like this that made him love the Earth and miss it when he wasn't there. He hated that the poor planet kept getting caught in the middle of the war; a war he wished was never fought. But if not for the war he never would have met Dean, and that was something he couldn't bear the thought of. He just hoped Ruby's search yielded results soon. He knew Dean was growing suspicious of him and he didn't want him to be scared of him, he could never hurt Dean.

"Up early?" Sam smiled at the sound of Dean's sleep laden voice as the older Winchester left the warmth of their motel room to join him.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam answered, holding out his blanket in an offer. Dean hesitated but then sat next to him, letting Sam wrap them both in the blanket.  
"It's beautiful, isn't' it?" Sam whispered, staring out at the horizon and Dean nodded.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking at him in concern and Sam smiled at him, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah. We spend all our time fighting to protect people, sometimes it's just nice to stop and look at what we're fighting for." Sam answered; glad Dean wasn't pushing him away.  
"I miss the old hunts, before all the demons." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"To think we thought they were hard." He chuckled softly and Sam nodded.

"I'm scared Dean, I can't lose you." Sam whispered. He was scared, if Dean died early his soul may not go to hell and they would be torn apart for who knew how long?

"It's gonna be okay Sammy, you're stronger than you think." Dean answered.

"I see the way you look at me sometimes Dean...why?" Sam asked, deciding to see how much Dean suspected.

"Sammy no." Dean tried to close the subject.

"Dean please, what's wrong?" Sam sat up, staring him in the eyes, begging for the truth and Dean had to look down.

"Sam I....it's just, you're different. Ever since.....ever since you came back." Dean whispered, not looking at Sam.

"Dean....I...I'm just trying to survive. You're leaving me and I'll have to live here alone. To do that, I have to be more like you and Dad. I turned my back on Jake and I paid for it, I can't make mistakes like that anymore. But I'm still me, still your Sammy." Sam explained and Dean finally looked up at him.

"I don't want you to have to change." Dean admitted and Sam gave him a sad smile.

"I know."

---------------------------------  
They rushed to the man's side, relieved to find he was still conscious although bleeding heavily.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam offered, pulling out his phone to dial 911.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" Dean demanded and the man shakily pointed down the alley. Sam stayed with him as Dean took off. He ran for a while before finally coming to an open space with several options in where to go. Sighing he raised his machete and drew it across his left forearm, drawing blood.  
"Smell that? Come and get it!" he yelled and a woman emerged from a side alley, blood caking her lower face and clothes.  
"That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." He taunted and she walked closer, eyeing the machete so he dropped it.  
"Come on! Free lunch!"

The vampire charged; as she grabbed him and started sink her teeth into his neck, Dean whipped out a syringe and plunged it into her neck. She convulsed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam came running down the alley only to stop and stare at his brother who was bleeding and the vampire.

"What?" Dean asked at the look.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Ah, that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" Dean asked with a grin and Sam shook his head. Sometimes he really couldn't believe how little Dean seemed to care about his own life.

-------------------------------------  
The man that Sam and Dean rescued was laying in his hospital bed, a bandage on his neck and an I.V. in his arm. Gordon and Kubrick walked in and flashed fake FBI badges at him.

"Sir, a few questions about the attack." Gordon stated and the man frowned.

"I already talked to the cops." He told them.

"Well, we're not cops. We're FBI." Gordon explained, making sure the man saw the badge.

"FBI?"

"Can you describe your attacker?" Gordon asked seriously.

"She was crazy. She had that, uh, super-PCP strength, you know? She gnawed on my neck." He told them, touching the heavy bandage.

"And did she bleed on you?" Gordon asked and the man's eyes widened.

"On me, no."

"In your mouth, open wound, anything? You sure about that?" Gordon pushed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"This woman has a very dangerous virus." The hunter lied and the poor man nearly had a heart attack.

"What? She bit me in the neck!" He panicked.

"The bite doesn't matter. You have to actually ingest the blood to be infected." Kubrick spoke up and they watched the victim relax a bit.

"Good thing, too. We'd have had to kill you." Gordon stated and the man laughed only to go silent at the two serious looks being aimed at him.  
"The attack?"

"She jumped me, then bit me. Then those two guys found me and chased her down the alley."

"What did they look like?" Gordon asked eagerly.

"I didn't get a good look."

"Think." He demanded.

"One of them was real tall." The man finally offered and the two hunters exchanged a look.

-------------------------------------  
Sam paced the room, waiting for Dean to come back or at least call. He knew Dean was still alive but not where. He spun as the door opened, relief flooding him as Dean wandered in.

"There you are!"

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." Dean admitted with a shrug and Sam really wanted to strangle him for that.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons." Sam snapped, he could survive if hit, Dean could die.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass." Dean answered with a grin, ignoring the fear in Sam's eyes.  
"So, I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked, already thinking up things to do to the person who had told Gordon. This time he'd deal with the hunter as well.

"That bitch." Dean suddenly snapped, pulling out his phone and dialling.  
"Hi, Bela."

"Hello, Dean." She answered while driving.

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" Dean asked and Sam basked in the rage Dean was showing.

"Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were." She admitted.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!" Dean yelled at her.

"I did fully intend to call. I just got a bit sidetracked." She answered and Sam would have killed her except he could feel the contract she had and the fact it'd be up sooner than Dean's. Not often he'd wish those beasts on someone but Bela had become an exception.

"He tried to kill us!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such big deal. After all, there are two of you and one of him." She argued and Sam calmed a little, so she hadn't known they'd be facing two and had thought they'd have the upper hand. He had to fight not to show anything since he shouldn't be able to hear her side of the conversation.

"There were two of them." Dean snapped and then took a deep breath.  
"Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you." He promised and Sam stared in shock. It wasn't like Dean to threaten a human like that.

"You're not serious."

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." He replied before hanging up. He looked at Sam and then away and Sam sighed.  
"What?" Dean asked.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him.

"Yes." He answered, expecting an argument but none came and Dean frowned.

-----------------------------------  
Dean was sharpening his machete while Sam cleaned a gun, neither really eager to head back out at the moment.

"That vampire's still out there, Dean." Sam finally said.

"First things first." Dean answered and Sam looked at him.

"Gordon." Sam stated and Dean nodded, putting the machete down.

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us... I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options." Dean tried to rationalise and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him." Sam stated calmly and Dean stared at him.

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like, 'No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong.'" Dean mock-whined and Sam shrugged.

"No, I'm done. Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead... or till he is." Sam answered and Dean went to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"What?" He growled.

"I don't like it when people hold grudges against me, and more to the point, I'd rather you didn't kill me, so I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location for you." Bela responded.

"You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you..." Dean asked and he heard her laugh slightly.

"Hello? Purveyor of powerful occult objects? I used a talking board to contact the other side." She explained.

"And?" Dean prompted.

"Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside."

"Thanks."

"One more thing. The spirit had a message for you. "Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon." For whatever that's worth." Then she hung up.

-------------------------------  
They crept down the steps into the room to find the bodies of two girls hanging, headless, and the vampire kneeling in front of them. Dean took a knife from the table and approached him slowly; he heard Dean coming but didn't move.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me." Dixon told them and Sam looked around.

"What happened here?" he asked, gun still aimed at the vampire.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family." The vampire answered despondently.

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean snapped.

"You don't understand." Dixon stated, never taking his eyes off the bodies.

"I don't want to understand, you son of—" Dean growled.

"I was desperate. You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?" Dixon finally looked at them.

"Well, there's Hell." Dean answered and Sam hid a smirk, oh how wrong Dean was.

"I wasn't thinking. I just, I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it." Dixon begged.

"Dean. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" Sam asked, but he already knew. This was not going to be good.

----------------------------------------------  
"Sammy, stay here." Dean ordered and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What? Where you going now?" he asked suspiciously. Dean pulled the Colt out of his bag and checked it over.

"I'm going after Gordon." Dean stated and Sam stared at him in shock.

"What?" No way was that happening! He'd already had to stop Dean becoming an incubus, he didn't want to know what would happen if Gordon managed to infect him.

"You heard me."

"Not alone, you're not." Sam argued.

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it." Dean explained.

"You're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed." Sam told him, trying to stay calm. If only Ruby would hurry up and find it!

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office." Dean told him flippantly.

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?" Sam snapped at him.

"If the shoe fits."

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip." Sam sat down on his bed and simply stared at his brother.

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja." Dean grinned and Sam shook his head.

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Dean smiled and Sam just turned on the puppy eyes.

"No, it's not."

"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?" Dean was starting to get annoyed but Sam was way past annoyed. Yes he actually wanted Dean in hell but he didn't want him suicidal!

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid." Sam argued tiredly.

"I'm not!" Dean shot back but Sam could see it in his eyes and it broke his heart.

"You're lying. You may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you." He whispered sadly and Dean turned away.

"You got no idea what you're talking about." Dean told him.

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked." Sam stated and Dean turned back to him, eyes wide.

"And how do you know that?" he spat and Sam smiled.

"Because I know you!"

"Really?" Dean grumbled and Sam's smile widened, despite the tears he could feel threatening, if only he could tell Dean the truth.

"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just..." He said instead and it was true enough, he'd just known Dean a lot longer than that.

"What?" Dean demanded, somewhat shocked.

"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause." Sam answered softly and Dean's anger vanished.

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here." Dean finally said softly, bumping Sam's knees when he walked past.

---------------------------  
"Sam!" Dean yelled as the door came down between them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled back and Dean could barely hear it.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean grumbled angrily.

Sam pounded the door one last time in frustration, then turned and walked away from it, eyes darting around. Sure he could easily break it down and then he'd be facing a lot of awkward questions from Dean. No, better he is left alone to deal with Gordon. Maybe he should let the man know the truth before ending his existence? Then the lights decided to go out and Sam sighed, his eyes glowing softly as he adjusted to the darkness.

"Gordon... you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" he taunted, dropping his machete.

"I'm right here, Sam. What's the matter, Sammy?" The vampire answered from behind him and Sam smirked.

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?" he asked lightly, keeping his back to Gordon so he wouldn't see his eyes, yet.

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it; 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam." Gordon growled.

"Look who's talking." Sam answered and he could feel Gordon's confusion over his lack of fear.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer." Gordon answered and Sam finally turned to face him.

"Yes, you are." Sam answered and Gordon's eyes went wide.  
"Want to know a secret? You're half right about me. And I'm still a better man than you." Sam told him, letting Gordon see his true form and the vampire staggered away from him in fear.  
"But you'll never get to tell anyone." With a flick of his wrist Gordon's head fell from his neck then Sam drew his power back in, once again appearing completely human. He spun as he heard a gunshot and then ran for the controls for the steel door, hitting them and then sliding under as soon as it was open far enough.  
"Dean!" He yelled and his brother appeared, Colt in hand.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, just got tossed into a wall. Gordon?"

"Dead." Sam answered and Dean relaxed.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Dean said and Sam quickly followed him.

-------------------------------------  
Sam watched Dean sleep, something he was doing more and more often, it wasn't like he needed much sleep anymore and soon Dean wouldn't need any. He'd finally heard from Ruby and now all they had to do was meet up, easier said than done with Dean always sticking close now. The thing with Gordon had scared Dean, made him realise he was going to be leaving Sam vulnerable and alone soon. While sweet it was also a bit annoying. Their little ruin in with a pair of Pagan god's hadn't helped, especially when Sam had used his powers to untie himself and then lied about the knot being lose, he'd seen the suspicion in Dean's eyes. It hurt so much but would it get any better when Dean remembered who he truly was? It was Sam's fault this had been done to Dean in the first place, if he'd never approached him...but he hadn't been able to stay away then and he wouldn't be able to now. He only hoped Dean would listen and believe him when the time came.

------------------------------------  
It was raining as they left the Dutton house but neither of them paid it much attention. Sam was focused on what he'd found plus the fact that Ruby was meant to meet with him in the next day or so.

"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked as they headed for the car.

"I don't know I was under a sink, pulling this out." Sam answered, taking the hex bag from out of his pocket. They stopped walking as Dean took it and opened it.  
"Hex bag."

"Awww gross." Dean complained, staring down at it.

"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned." Sam said as he looked the contents over. Dean looked back at the house for a second before handing Sam the open bag and walking towards the Impala, Sam falling into step beside him.

"So we're thinking witch?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is old world black magic Dean, I mean, warts and all." Sam said, mind going to Ruby who had been a witch when human. Was this why she'd chosen the town to meet?

-------------------------------  
"That's a curveball." Dean stated as they stared at Amanda's body.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, he could feel the lingering demonic magic in the air, whoever these witches were sworn too was in town. They approached the body and Dean lifted her arm with the barrel of his gun and then looked at the other one.

"Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't foolin' around." Dean commented, nose wrinkled at the heavy smell of blood that hung in the air. Sam put his gun back in the back of his jeans and bent to get a closer look at the scattered remains of her alter, hoping for a clue as to the demon's identity, there were several that dealt with witches,

"Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here." He commented, raising a sleeve to cover his nose as the smell got to even him.

"Yup." Dean said, turning around and nearly running into the hanging body of a rabbit.  
"Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!" He yelled and Sam hid an amused smile.

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from."

"Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatal Attraction all over again." Dean grumbled.  
"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal? The poor little guy." Dean said, staring at the rabbit.

"You know what I don't get Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?" Sam said, needing someway for Dean to realise this wasn't suicide.

"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lovers hat-trick." Dean suggested and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe." Sam started looking under the table.

"I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person you know?" Dean asked and Sam finally found what he was looking for.

"No, but then..." He pulled the hex bag out and tossed it to Dean.  
"There's this."

"Another hex bag? Come on!" Dean complained, opening the bag to find similar contents to the other one. He pulled his phone out.

"Looks like we got a hit huh? A little witch on witch violence?" Dean suggested.

"I guess." Sam answered as Dean dialled his phone.

"I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is" Dean clicked the phone off.  
"Why are witches ganking each other?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands." Sam answered, lost in thought. Where was Ruby?

-----------------------------------  
Sam left the room, feeling a flash of guilt for making sure Dean would stay asleep but this was important. He walked through the silent town, enjoying the peace until he reached the park and sat down beside an attractive blond.

"Hello Ruby, nice town you've brought us to." He commented and Ruby smiled at him.

"Dean's distracted isn't he? Plus all the demonic power in the air helps hide my presence." She answered and he nodded.

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked and her smile widened.

"I know where it is and it's not even well guarded." She answered and Sam smiled, sagging in relief.

"About time, I'm getting fed up with this charade and Dean's getting suspicious."

"And if he tries to kill you after?"

"He won't, he was so close Ruby. He'll listen."

"I hope you're right my Prince."

------------------------------  
"You must have a green thumb." Sam commented as he stared down at the garden.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at them.

"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge.  
"I'm uh, Detective Bachman, this is Detective Turner." He said as Dean flashed his own badge.  
"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighbourhood and talking to neighbours and stuff like that." Sam explained.

"But didn't she- I mean she killed herself right?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Maybe, maybe." Sam answered. She was a witch alright but not the demon he was looking for.

"We heard you were friends with the deceased right?" Dean asked and Elizabeth stood up to see them better.

"Yeah, I guess so." She answered.

"Did you have any idea about her practices?" Dean asked and she looked at them in confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry, what kind of practices?" She asked, voice hitching a little.

"Well see, her house was littered with satanic paraphernalia." Sam explained and Elizabeth paled.

"A regular Black Sabbath." Dean added.

"No, the- but she was an Episcopalian." Elizabeth told them

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong bible." Dean stated. Sam tensed as he felt another witch and a demon walk towards them.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" The witch asked.

"I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was- she was practicing- " Elizabeth tried to explain.

"I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset." Renee said.

"Of course, Miss.?" Dean asked.

"Mrs. Renee Van Allen. Would you like me to spell it for you?"

"I'll get by, thanks." Dean answered, not noticing Sam staring at the demon.

"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz, for all of us." Renee continued.

"Yeah, I mean, you think you know a person." The demon finally spoke.

"Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?" Dean asked as Sam moved closer to him.

"Well, thanks, um, we'll be in touch." Sam stated and Dean looked at him before turning back to the women.

"Have a nice day." Dean said as they turned away.

"Bye." The demon responded and Sam suppressed a flash of apprehension. She was going to try something, she couldn't hurt him, but Dean was vulnerable.

-------------------------------  
"So you think those three are the rest of the coven?" Dean asked as he washed his face.

"Makes sense, they've all had a string of too good luck recently." Sam explained from where he was sitting in front of the laptop.

"I really hate witches." Dean grumbled and Sam smiled.

"Could be worse."

"And now you've jinxed us, great going Sammy." Dean joked and Sam laughed. Dean sat down on the edge of his bed to watch Sam research. Dean liked watching Sam these days, storing up good memories for his trip below and praying he'd be able to hold onto them forever. He shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"So what's next? Should we just bust in, get more evidence, what?" Dean asked, ignoring the feeling.

"We're pretty sure but not positive and it'd be really bad to kill an innocent person." Sam answered and Dean smiled but then it turned to a grimace. He leant forward slightly, grasping his stomach.

"Ah!" He cried out and Sam was instantly at his side.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking him over.

"I don't know. Oh- Sam something's wrong- bunch of knives inside of me-" Dean groaned, leaning further forward, his head almost between his knees.

"Dean." Sam called, kneeling in front of him and reaching out to steady Dean.

"Son of a bitch-" Dean groaned.

"Dean, hey." He tried to get his attention.

"The coven man, it's gotta be the coven." Dean moaned and then a little bit of blood appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry." Sam stated and then rushed into the bathroom, opening the cupboards below the sink, looking for the hex bag as Dean groaned in pain and laid back on the bed, his face still twisted in pain. Sam pulled things out of the cupboard throwing them aside. Dean leant forward again, falling to his knees in front of the foot of the bed, spitting out blood, choking and sputtering. Sam was still looking for the hex bag, in another cupboard pulling out pillows and when he found nothing, he moved to the bed while Dean was still choking on blood and spitting it out of his mouth. Sam pulled off the covers to the bed; tearing back the sheets and slicing the mattress open with his knife and still could not find the hex bag.  
'Ruby!' He screamed mentally for her help. He tried summoning the hex bag but nothing happened, he really, really hated witches, especially the demons backing them. He grabbed Dean and pulled him up onto the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing his other hand palm down on Dean's chest.

Dean looked up at Sam as the pain eased only to begin fighting Sam's hold as he saw the glow in Sam's eyes. He felt his heart break as he realised Yellow Eyes had been right, Sam hadn't come back right.

"Dean no, it's okay." Sam whispered sadly, rubbing Dean's chest with the hand he was using to disrupt the spell.

"Ge....get off me!" Dean choked out, still fighting but Sam wasn't moving.

"Dean look at me, please." Sam pleaded and Dean couldn't resist that tone, looking up at Sam and his glowing eyes, fear filling his own. But Sam's face was gentle and kind, despite his eyes.  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Dean." Sam whispered and then looked up as the door slammed open.  
"Ruby, about time." He snapped as she rushed over, lifting up a bag that smelled utterly foul.

"Hold him, he's not going to like this." She answered and Sam adjusted his grip on Dean, lowering his face besides Dean's.

"It's alright, we're gonna to fix you up and break the spell Dean." He whispered, rubbing the back of Dean's neck soothingly.  
"Open your mouth Dean and you have to swallow, no matter how bad it tastes." Sam told him and Dean rolled his eyes to see Sam, green eyes filled with fear.  
"Dean please, trust me." Sam begged and Dean slowly opened his mouth. He gagged and choked as Ruby squirted a black, foul liquid into his mouth. He gasped for air and then slowly relaxed as the pain stopped. He lay in Sam's arms, panting and trying to get his bearings.

"He'll be fine now." Ruby stated and Dean looked at the blond suspiciously.

"Thanks." Sam said and she nodded. Dean looked between them and swallowed nervously.

"C...Cristo." He spat out past the taste in his mouth and the blond recoiled, her eyes inky black and she snarled at him. He felt Sam's arms tighten around him protectively and Sam snarled back at her, making her drop her head. Dean briefly tried to struggle again and then froze as Sam dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"She won't hurt you Dean, just relax." Sam soothed and Dean found himself doing as Sam asked, bring a hand up to clutch at Sam's arm.

"Sam." He whispered and Sam rolled them on the bed, leaning down over Dean. Sam smiled softly at him, gently running a hand over Dean's hair.

"I've got to finish this Dean, Ruby will stay with you to protect you." Sam told him and Dean looked over at her. Ruby smiled and waved.

"Sam what's going on? She's a demon." Dean said and Sam smiled.

"I know and I promise, I'll explain everything when I get back, I have to take care of the coven and then get something, something that'll help you. Okay? I'll be back in a while." Sam sat up and Dean watched him. Sam slipped into the bathroom first and came back with a glass of water for Dean who gratefully used it to get the taste of blood and whatever that other liquid had been. He watched as Sam and Ruby talked softly for a while before Sam grabbed his bag, stuffing the Colt and a few other things into it.

"Are you really Sam?" Dean asked as Sam opened the door to leave. Sam turned back to him and smiled softly.

"It's me Dean, I promise, everything will make sense soon." With that Sam was gone.

------------------------------------  
Sam kicked open the door, ignoring the screams as he focused on Tammi, or the demon wearing her skin. He stared at her, his eyes glowing again and slowly, pitch black wings unfurled from his back. Tammi gasped and staggered away.

"My Prince." She whispered reverently.

"You tried to kill Dean." He stated flatly and her black eyes went wide.

"Forgive me, I didn't know." She tried but Sam raised his hand and Tammi's body jerked.  
"Please." She choked and then in a flash of black light the demon was destroyed. The other two witches screamed in fear, backing away from him. He stared at them and then vanished, reappearing half way round the world.

Sam stared at the entrance Ruby had found before walking inside, disarming the traps she had warned him about. Apparently she hadn't found out about them all and by the time he fought his way through he was a little worse for wear, he jacket even smoking slightly as he stood before the vault. He could feel the familiar power coming from it and smiled softly. He was almost there. It took quite a while but finally the vault was open and sitting on the shelf was a beautiful shining vial of pure light. Sam reached towards it.

"I will not let you take it."

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__What everyone has been waiting for, the truth about Dean and Sam Winchester._

**Chapter 5**

"I will not let you take it." A calm voice stated and Sam turned to face its owner. He was an Angel, Sam could feel that much immediately, but not one he had ever run into. He still felt relatively young actually.

"Why not? All I want to do is return it to its rightful owner." Sam answered, watching the angel closely.

"It's rightful owner? That is impossible."

"Why? Because your bosses don't want Dean getting his Grace back?" Sam asked and the Angel looked confusion.  
"What's your name?" He asked and the Angel watched him warily, as if confused by him. Didn't he know who Sam was?

"Castiel." The Angel eventually answered and Sam smiled at him.

"I am Samael. " Sam introduced himself and watched as the Angel actually backed away fearfully.  
"I have no quarrel with you Castiel. I will not start a fight so unless you attack me you have no reason to fear me Uncle." He soothed, hands held out to reveal he held no weapon.

"Why do you want the Grace held here?" Castiel asked and Sam smiled.

"I already told you, to return it to its owner. You're fairly young, as Angel's go, aren't you? But Deyn was one of the best in Heaven's Garrison; nearly Michael's equal in battle, surely his name has not been forgotten so quickly." Sam answered and Castiel's eyes widened in shock.

"Deyn....but he was killed in battle, by Lucifer's son." Castiel whispered and Samael snarled, wings unfurling.

"I would never harm him!" He yelled and Castiel staggered away from him. Seeing that, he took a few deep, calming breaths.  
"I apologise Castiel, I should not have yelled at you. You are merely stating what you have been told, but it is untrue. Yes, I met Deyn in battle several times but not once did I even wound him. It was Michael who tore Deyn's grace from him and sent him to Earth, to live as a mortal over and over again. It took me centuries to find out what had happened and track him. My Father was not happy but he did allow me to come to Earth as well. Three lifetimes I have spent here, only remembering my true self upon death. This time though, we were born as brothers and I died only for Dean to bring me back." Sam explained.

"I do not believe you. Michael would never harm one of our Brother's. He would only be cast from Heaven if he rebelled or Fell himself." Castiel argued and Sam held out his hand in offer.

"Memories do not lie Castiel. I swear, I will not harm you." Sam offered but the Angel kept his distance so Sam lowered his hand.  
"Fine. So what do you suggest we do? I will not leave without his Grace and you will not let me. I do not wish to fight you over it but I will if I must."

"What would you do with it?" Castiel asked again.

"Return it to Dean so that he could be who he was again. And then I'll have a lot of explaining to do." Sam quirked a grin. His expression turned serious again seconds later.  
"Dean sold his soul to bring me back to life and the rules must be obeyed. He is destined for Hell, as a mortal or Angel it makes no difference. And there he will be an honoured guest for eternity; I will never allow him to be harmed. But I want him to be whole, to know who he truly is." Sam explained and for just a second Castiel's expression seemed to soften.  
"Please, do not make me fight you." Sam pleaded and Castiel hesitated but it was enough. Sam spun and plunged his hand into the vault, wrapping it around the vial and then he vanished.

Dean nearly screamed as suddenly Sam appeared in the room, at least he thought it was Sam. But his brother didn't have pitch black wings last time he checked. He had retreated to the bathroom once he'd regained his strength, laying a salt line across the doorway to keep Ruby away from him, and now he clung to the doorframe as he felt power washing over him.

"My Prince." Ruby greeted, dropping to her knees. Sam nodded at her but then turned to face Dean, his wings fading from view and his eyes losing their glow. Dean bit his lip, it looked like Sam but how could it be?

"Dean." Sam whispered, smiling softly when he saw him behind the salt line. Sam walked towards him and Dean backed further into the backroom, eyes going wide when Sam stepped over the line as if it didn't exist and then through the Devil's Trap he'd drawn in someone's forgotten lip liner.

"Sam? How?" Dean asked through a throat clogged with tears and fear.

"It's alright Dean, you're safe. Hope Ruby didn't give you too hard a time but I had to go get something that you lost, a rather long time ago." Sam explained, holding out his hand to Dean.

"What are you?" Dean demanded and Sam smiled.

"Your brother." Sam answered softly and Dean slowly reached out to take his hand. Sam tugged him back out into the room and Dean looked around but Ruby was gone. Sam sat on the only bed that still had an intact mattress and pulled Dean down beside him. Dean just stared at him, studying him for any changes and Sam let him.

"What happened to you Sam? Is this what the demon...I don't want to kill you." Dean whispered and Sam leant forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Dean...there's so much to explain...I don't know where to start...." Sam answered just as softly.  
"I don't want you to be scared of me, I'll never hurt you." Sam swore and Dean licked his lips nervously.

"Sammy, I have to know." Dean insisted and Sam nodded.

"Promise to listen? All the way through." He asked and Dean nodded, no matter what he owed Sam that, even if....even if this was no longer his brother. Sam lay down on his side and tugged at Dean until he lay down too.  
"More comfortable." Sam said with a small smile. He pulled something out of his pocket and Dean stared at it in awe. It was some sort of crystal vial that appeared to be filled with light. It was breathtaking and....warm feeling. He reached out to touch it but then stopped.  
"Go ahead Dean, it's yours anyway." Sam told him and Dean touched it, feeling it pulse with warmth.

"Mine?" he asked and Sam nodded. Sam let go of it, leaving it in Dean's hand, content to watch his face as he held his Grace for the first time in centuries.  
"What is it?"

"Your Grace Dean. There's so much you don't know, don't remember and I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do Dean, do I tell you or let you remember yourself?" Sam begged and Dean met his eyes, seeing the pain in the familiar hazel.

"What do you mean let me remember?" He asked, wanting to know before he answered. That little part of him that sounded like his Dad was screaming at him not to listen but to take the Colt and put a bullet between Sam's, or what used to be Sam, eyes. But Dean told it to shut up; he would let Sam explain before deciding what to do. And if he did use the Colt, then it would end up missing two bullets, not one.

"If you break the vial you'll remember everything I need to tell you." Sam told him and Dean frowned, how was that even possible?

"No, you tell me Sam. Everything, no half-truths or lies, no keeping something secret for my own good. I want the whole truth and I want you to tell me." Dean stated and Sam smiled.

"Okay. But it's a really, really long story so do you need a bathroom break first?" Sam asked to try and break the tension and Dean let him.

"No, but I could go for a pizza." Dean told him and Sam nodded, pulling out his phone to order their usual delivery. They laid there in silence while they waited for it to arrive, Sam because he wanted these happy memories if Dean left him after it all and Dean because he was scared to hear what Sam needed to tell him. After it arrived they chatted about nothing while they ate, needing the normality to get them through. But finally even Dean was full and they lay back down on the bed together.

"Dean I...could I....I know you hate chick flicks and all but....please?" Sam asked nervously and Dean nodded, instantly Sam was clinging to him and Dean hugged him back. Surely Sam was still Sam, no demon would act like this, would it? Sam curled into him and Dean let him, despite the fact that he should keep his distance until Sam had explained and his decision had been made. But he could never say no to Sam when the kid really needed him.  
"I don't know where to start....I...." Sam paused and took a deep breath; Dean deserved to know his fate.  
"The Deal can't be broken Dean. At the end of the year you're going to hell and I wouldn't stop it even if I could." Sam whispered the last part but Dean still heard him, his body going still and tense.  
"I wouldn't stop it because I selfishly want you with me forever." That had Dean gasping in shock and starting to pull away.  
"Please Dean, you promised to listen. It won't be bad Dean; it's not all like you've been told. And I'd never let anyone hurt you, you'll be an honoured guest, I promise." Sam rushed out.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded and Sam looked up at him.

"Your Sam, always your Sam, Dean. I have been for centuries. You don't remember but I do. Didn't you ever wonder....I was dead for what? Two days? Did you think my soul was in limbo till you made the Deal?" Sam asked and Dean's eyes went wide, he'd never actually thought about it.  
"I went home Dean and I remembered. I thought I'd have to wait years to see you again and then neither of us would remember but then you made that Deal and I could have screamed in joy."

"You're not making much sense." Dean told him and Sam could see the fear in his eyes so he reached up to trace the familiar face. It was amazing how much Dean looked like he had as an Angel.

"My Angel." Sam whispered and Dean actually blushed making Sam chuckle.  
"I used to call you that and you'd get so mad at me, nearly ran me through more than once. But it was true, you were always my Angel."

"Sam..."

"Dean....this is so hard....fine, you want it straight? You were an Angel of the Lord....and I am Lucifer's Son; half human and half Angel." Sam told him and Dean wanted to laugh it off, except he could see the seriousness in Sam's face. But how could that be? He wasn't an Angel and Sam the son of the Devil? It was ridiculous! But then...

"Casey." Dean whispered and Sam frowned.

"What?"

"She, well the demon in her, it said that it believed in Lucifer...and his son. But Sam you can't..." Dean's voice was rising in agitation and Sam smiled at him.

"Shh....I'll explain it all Dean. Okay so you know Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and into the Pit, what you don't know is that he did get out several times. One of those times he seduced a mortal woman and she became pregnant. Her name was Adara and she was my mother. I barely remember her; she died when I was very young and I don't know what happened to her, just that she wasn't with us in hell. I didn't see a lot of my Father when I was young, until I was nine I lived on Earth but then the Angel's found out about me so I was taken to hell. I was trained to fight, to read and speak hundreds of languages, how to use the powers I had inherited from my Father....it was hard but it was fun too. I didn't have friends my age but all those who taught me would take time to keep me company when they weren't doing things for my Father. I was physically eighteen, but in reality nearly two hundred, when he started taking a real interest in my training himself. Despite being half human I wasn't much less powerful than Lucifer, something that no one has figured out yet. So he started involving me in the war. I hated it. Fighting Angels, even killing them, it hurt because it felt like hurting family. Father knew how I felt, said that what we were doing was necessary so I kept fighting. Then...I was about five hundred or so, I came face to face with an Angel I hadn't met before. His name was Deyn and he had a fearsome reputation. But I could see the same thing in his eyes that were in mine, he didn't want to fight the war either. So I pulled back but he followed me, we ended up on a mountain somewhere and I shocked him nearly to death when I sheathed my sword and told him I didn't want to fight. He thought it was a trick but I lit a fire and sat down to rest. Eventually he joined me though he kept his dagger in hand. We just sat there for several hours until my Father recalled me." Sam paused to see how Dean was taking it and he found Dean staring at him, eyes as wide as they had been that day.  
"What?"

"This is crazy." Dean whispered and Sam shrugged.

""Is it really that much more crazy than our lives?"He asked and Dean nodded, making Sam smile.  
"Want the rest of the story?" This time Dean nodded more seriously.  
"Well we kept meeting in battle and I continued to refuse to fight him. So one day I went to what I considered our mountain and summoned him. Needless to say he was very suspicious of my motives, especially when I said all I wanted was to talk. Took three such meetings for him to finally tell me his name, let alone anything else, but eventually he started to open up. We met like that for centuries and...Deyn was my friend but more than that, I loved him. I think I would have even followed him to Heaven if he'd asked, but he never did. And then one day he was gone. I searched the battlefields, tried summoning, but nothing worked. I learnt his fate by accident, I never liked Alistair so I always avoided his area of hell, but that day I was there. He....he had an Angel and was torturing him. And I learnt what Michael had done to my Deyn. He....he stripped his Grace from him and made him human, all in the name of keeping him safe from me. Michael feared Deyn was close to Falling, that if I asked he would follow me back to Hell. So to 'save' him they wiped his memories and sentenced him to human life, over and over again, until they killed me or at least made sure I couldn't leave Hell. I went to my Father and while he didn't understand he agreed to let me do it. So I was stripped of my powers and sent to Earth to be reborn, just like my Angel, in the hopes I could find him and be happy. But it didn't work, every lifetime something kept up apart, until this time." Sam whispered and Dean stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're saying....Sam...."

"You're Deyn and I am Samael. I remembered when I died and went home for the time I was dead, it was two days for you but for me...it was five months. I thought I'd have to wait and try again and then you made the Deal. You can't go back to Heaven Dean; even they cannot break a deal freely made."

"Sam....this is....how can I believe this?" Dean asked, pulling away from him and Sam smiled sadly.  
"Everything I've ever been told says Lucifer is evil, if you're his son....

"Trust your heart Dean. I'm still Sammy; I'm just Samael as well. I love you and nothing can ever change that. If....If you never love me like that then I'll just have to deal with it, but it's not the only way I love you. You were my friend for centuries, even though we should have been enemies and you've been my brother for nearly twenty six years. And if that's all I'll ever have then I can be happy, as long as I'm with you. My Father...he's apparently mellowed a lot since I was born. He doesn't want to wipe humans out or anything and he understands that I care about them, being half human myself. Its part of why I hate the war, Earth and its inhabitants keep getting stuck in the middle." Sam said and Dean stared at him, not sure what to believe. But those were his Sammy's eyes pleading with him for understanding. He bit his lip, trying to decide and Sam just watched him, silently begging him not to abandon him.

"Sammy." He finally whispered and Sam smiled at him, slowly curling into him again. Dean tensed for a second, waiting for the blow but Sam just hugged him close and Dean slowly returned the embrace.  
"Why tell me all this now?" he finally asked.

"Because I wanted you to know before your time's up. And it was killing me lying to you all the time. But...when I went to get your Grace I was caught by an Angel, by now he's informed the others...we have to go now. If they find you....I don't know what they'll do this time. It's up to you whether or not you break the vial and become an Angel again, but it would be safer if you did. As a human you'll be powerless in hell unless you become an Angel and while you're under my protection technically you should be perfectly safe but some, like Alistair don't always do as I say. As an Angel you would have the power to defend yourself and...there are some Fallen Angels there that you used to know. No matter which you chose Dean, I'll take care of you forever." Sam promised. He hated the lost look in Dean's eyes, the fact that he had caused it just made it worse. He could feel that Dean was afraid and angry but that he desperately wanted to believe Sam was still the kid he'd pretty much raised. Sam tightened his grip on Dean, trying to show him that he was still his Sam, still his baby brother in the ways that mattered.

"Why the lies if you've been like this for months?" Dean demanded and Sam sighed.

"Because I was scared, scared that you'd hate me, that you wouldn't listen or believe me. That's why I wanted to find your Grace first. So I'd have some proof. But all it did was make the Angels know what's going on." Sam admitted tiredly.

"No they don't." A soft voice said and they sat up, Sam shoving Dean behind him, and they saw the winged being in the room.

"Castiel?" Sam asked and the Angel looked down.

"I told no one, I followed you instead." Castiel admitted, raising his head to stare at Dean and the vial in his hand.  
"It's true.....Deyn." Castiel whispered.

"I told you the truth Castiel." Sam said and the Angel nodded.

"I alerted none but they will know as soon as I return." Castiel said and Sam nodded.

"You'll be punished Castiel."

"I know, but I had to see for myself. I do not understand why Michael would lie about Deyn's fate." Castile admitted and Sam studied him, shocked by the Angel's words. If anyone in Heaven heard him say that...could gaining an ally really be so easy? Sam got up and slowly approached his Uncle, keeping his hands out to show he meant no harm. He studied Castiel closely, ignoring Dean and Castiel's nervous questions.

"You have doubts." Sam whispered and Castiel jerked away from him, eyes wide.  
"If they find out....bury your doubts deep down Castiel. If they learn and cast you out, call my name and I will come for you. For what you have done for us, you will have a place in Hell. I know it doesn't sound like a good thing to you but you will be safe and wanted." Sam told him and Castiel nodded uncertainly.  
"Go, before you are missed." With that Castiel vanished.

"Sam?" Sam turned to face Dean.  
"Was he really an Angel?"

"As things in Heaven go, your very much younger brother. That one so young can doubt....things are changing and I don't know if it's good or bad." Sam muttered to himself.

"Sam, what about Bobby?" Dean asked and Sam looked down.

"He's safer not knowing." Sam answered.  
"If the Angels search his mind thy must find nothing, for his sake."

"So we're just meant to vanish? Damn it Sam, it'll kill him." Dean yelled and Sam looked away.

_TBC...  
Deyn is another version of Dean. FIgured the odds of Mary and John giving them the exact same names? So I went with variations._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

"So we're just meant to vanish? Damn it Sam, it'll kill him." Dean yelled and Sam looked away. He sighed and then nodded, curling up tighter into Dean's body.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." He said and Dean's eyes widened.  
"Dean...it's Bobby, do you really think I could hurt him?" Sam asked sadly and Dean closed his eyes before pulling Sam even closer, burying his nose in Sam's hair. Sometimes he could still smell the baby shampoo he'd used when Sam was little.

"I don't know what to believe." Dean whispered and Sam hugged him.

"You can believe me Dean." Sam whispered and Dean pulled back to look at him.

"I wanna see." Dean demanded and Sam nodded. He slowly slipped from Dean's hold and then got up to stand by the bed. Sam smiled at him and then shut his eyes, releasing his power. When he opened his eyes they glowed with power and he stretched his wings out to their full extension of six feet each side.

"I'm half Angel Dean, wings kind of come with the package. Though an angel would have white wings." Sam babbled and Dean sat up, hesitantly reaching out towards the closet wing before stopping and looking up at Sam who nodded. Dean gently touched the wing, feeling the softness of the black feathers and also their warmth.  
"You had wings too; yours were the purest looking white, edged in gold." Sam told him and Dean bit his lip.  
"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean looked up at him.

"I'm not Deyn, you knew him for centuries. I'm just Dean. You want Deyn back." Dean whispered and Sam sat beside him, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"I love you Dean. Have since we were teenagers, why do you think I ran away to Stanford? I couldn't deal with what I was feeling so I buried it. I didn't remember Deyn until I died. Yes I love you who were but I love who you are too Dean. If you choose to never break the vial and remember then that's your decision Dean, if you do then I'll help you adjust to the new memories and powers." Sam whispered as he held Dean close.  
"You should get some sleep Dean; the room will be safe for a few more hours." Sam told him and Dean shook his head.  
"Why not?" Sam asked playfully and Dean looked up at him.

"Because I don't know what to do." Dean whispered and Sam sighed.

"Dean you were nearly killed by a spell and have had a big shock, you need sleep. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up." Sam soothed and Dean bit his lip but let Sam lay him down. He sighed, his eyes slowly fluttering shut as Sam stroked through his hair. He kept his eyes locked on Sam until he couldn't keep them open any longer.  
"I'll always protect you." Was the last thing Dean heard before sleep claimed him.

--------------------------  
Bobby staggered back as Sam appeared in his living room, searching wildly for a weapon. Sam held up his hands in surrender and then walked through the nearest Devil's Trap.

"Relax Bobby." Sam said even as Bobby finally grabbed a gun.

"Who are you?" Bobby snarled and Sam sighed.

"It's me Bobby, it's okay."

"Last I check Sam can't just pop in and out." Bobby growled and Sam smiled.

"Technically I've been able to since I died." He answered and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Where's Dean?" He demanded.

"Safe, I'd never put him in danger Bobby. He's sleeping off an attack from a coven of witches. But after that....I'm sorry Bobby but it's not safe anymore, we have to leave."

"I don't understand." He muttered and Sam leant against the table.

"There's too much to explain and I don't have time. There are....beings that will come looking for us; I couldn't leave you in danger." Sam explained softly, slowly walking closer.

"Sam..."

"It'll be okay Bobby, I'm sorry." Sam whispered, placing his hand on Bobby's head. Bobby gasped, reaching up to try and grasp Sam's arm but his hands fell limply to his sides. Bobby's eyes slowly rolled back and he began to collapse to the floor but Sam caught him gently.  
"I'm so sorry Bobby." Sam choked, pressing a gentle kiss to the hunter's forehead. He lifted Bobby and took him upstairs, placing him on his bed.  
"Goodbye Uncle Bobby." Sam whispered and then vanished.

He reappeared in the motel room and instantly crawled onto the bed beside Dean, fighting the urge to cry. He curled up beside Dean, sniffling softly and then nearly jumped as arms wrapped around him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sleepily and Sam turned around, burying his head in Dean's chest.  
"What's wrong?" Dean demanded, suddenly fully awake.

"Nothing." Sam whispered and Dean tugged Sam up so he could look him in the eye.

"No lying Sam, ever." Dean challenged and Sam nodded.

"I went to Bobby." Sam whispered.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Dean; it was the only thing I could think of...."

"Sam what did you do?" Dean growled and Sam slowly looked up at him.

"I made him forget us Dean. As for as he remembers John Winchester had no children." Sam whispered and Dean stared at him in horror.

"You can do that?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"It's not easy but yes, it'll spread from him to anyone he comes in contact with, making them forget us. In a couple of months no hunter will remember we ever existed." Sam told him and Dean frowned.  
"It's the only way to protect them Dean." Sam whispered and Dean slowly nodded. He raised his hand, revealing his Grace.

"I want you to tell me Sam. If it was you, would you break it?" Dean asked as Sam stared at him.

"Yes." Sam answered and Dean nodded.

"Okay." He crushed it in his hand and Sam's eyes went wide. He rolled off the bed as a white light spread up from Dean's hand to enter his eyes, mouth and nose. Sam covered his eyes as the room went white.

"Dean?" He called as it began to fade. He got up and stared at the bed, smiling at the sight of white and gold wings.  
"Dean?" he called again and Dean looked up at him, green eyes wide.

"Samael." Dean whispered and then blinked, shaking his head slightly. Sam slowly sat beside him and reached out to lay a hand on Dean's arm. Dean looked over at him, seeming confused and Sam smiled gently.

"It's okay Dean, just relax and let the memories come. You'll be okay." Sam whispered, glad Dean hadn't pulled away.

"I...Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"I can't...I don't...."

"Dean look at me." Sam urged and Dean slowly looked at him.  
"Don't fight it or try to force it, just relax." Sam told him, reaching out to stroke his face. Dean's eyes shut and he leant into Sam's hand.

"I remember....Heaven, the war, my brothers and sisters..........meeting you Samael." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.  
"Michael called me, he......it hurt so much Sammy." Dean choked out and Sam hugged him.

"It's okay Dean, he can't hurt you again." Sam promised.

"Because I'm going to Hell." Dean whispered fearfully and Sam tightened his hug.  
"There were rumours, about what happens to Angel's in Hell."

"Some of them are probably true, enemy combatants. I don't like it but Father insists on intel. None of that will happen to you."

"I am Deyn but...."

"You're also Dean." Sam finished for him and Dean nodded. Dean pulled back and stared at him and Sam let him.  
"Do you remember your other mortal lives?"

"Not as clearly, I know I've never died of old age." Dean answered, managing a small smile and Sam smiled back.

"Dean, why did Michael do this to you?" Sam asked and Dean looked down.

"I was talking to Gabriel....about you. I was curious. He told me about your mother's death, it was arranged by Heaven. The plan was to bring you to Heave, keep you from you Father but he got to you first. Michael over heard us, said he was concerned for me, that I was questioning things too much. He said that he was going to protect me, that he would not let me Fall. Then there was this burning pain in my chest." Dean whispered and Sam held him close.

"It's my fault." Sam whispered and then Dean pulled back, holding Sam's arms.

"No, it's not. I did not have to answer your summons. I could have attacked you as ordered every time we met on the battlefield but I refused. I...I don't regret it Sam."

"Neither do I." Sam told him softly and Dean smiled.

"Is Sam okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Sammy's okay too, just for you, if you want.....Dean or Deyn?"

"Dean. Deyn died when Michael took his Grace." Dean answered and Sam smiled, his smile widening when Dean reached out to take his hand hesitantly.  
"I....I don't know what I'm doing but, but I know I love you Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam hugged him.  
"What happens now?" Dean asked.

"We have to leave. It's gonna be disorientating at first but I'll be at your side the whole time. I had a suite made for you, beside mine if you want it, or you can stay with me in mine. You'll need to meet my Father but not straight away; he knows it takes a little while to adjust." Sam explained and Dean nodded.  
"Is there anything you want to take?" Sam asked and Dean grasped his amulet before looking over at his bag in thought.

"Dad's Journal...is he our Dad still? I don't..." Dean frowned in confusion.

"He was our Dad for these mortal lives Dean, it's okay to love him like he was. I still do and Father knows that." Sam admitted and Dean nodded and then his eyes went wide.

"Dad's deal! Is he...." Dean trailed off and Sam frowned.

"I never thought...we'll find him if he's there, talk to him. See what we can do for him, okay?" Sam offered and Dean nodded, getting up to get John's journal from the bag and then he held up the Impala's keys.

"Bobby should have her. But..."

"I'll send her to him; he'll recognise her as Dad's." Sam promised and Dean nodded. Sam took the keys and went outside for a few seconds, coming back empty handed.

"No more sleazy motels." Dean commented and Sam nodded, smiling softly as he held out a hand. Dean slowly walked over to him and took his hand.

"I love you." Sam whispered and Dean smiled shakily.

"Love you too." He answered and Sam held him close.

"Close your eyes." Sam told him and Dean obeyed, letting himself trust someone he had once called his enemy. He relaxed against Sam, feeling warm arms wrap against him as they relocated.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Some of the info/characters I have gotten from the author Blaid, thanks for letting me use some of your stuff. _

**Chapter 9**

Dean moaned and collapsed against Sam, his head spinning and his whole body wracked with pain, he whimpered but then he felt Sam gently lift him and lay him on something soft.

"It's okay Dean, just relax, don't try to fight it." Sam whispered, running gentle hands over Dean's body as the angel writhed on the bed. Slowly the fit passed and Dean opened his eyes to find Sam leaning over him.

"Sam." He whispered and Sam smiled at him, gently running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked softly and Dean nodded.

"I'm okay." Dean answered and then coughed; his throat dry. Sam reached past him and then held a cup out to him. Dean sat up slowly and took the cup, sipping slowly and enjoying the cold water. Sam moved slowly on the bed until they were sitting side by side. Dean reached out and took Sam's hand, entwining their fingers and Sam grinned, gently squeezing Dean's hand.  
"Where are we?" Dean asked and Sam could tell his Angel was nervous but that he trusted Sam.

"My suite, yours is through that door." Sam pointed at a door on the opposite wall.  
"It only locks from your side, in case you want time to yourself or something."

"We have separate rooms?" Dean asked quietly and Sam shrugged.

"I didn't want to presume you'd stay here with me. You can if you want to." Sam answered and Dean smiled.

"Spent the last twenty odd years sharing Sam, don't think I could sleep in a room alone." Dean admitted and Sam smiled, reaching out to wrap and arm around Dean's shoulders.  
"So this is hell?"

"One part of it. Some areas are nicer than others. These are the Royal living areas; Father's rooms are further down the hall. You can stay in these halls if you want. I'll have to go to the other areas occasionally, let everyone know I'm back and give them Father's orders, things like that." Sam explained and Dean turned so they were sitting eye to eye, taking his time to study Sam in his home environment, needing to see that this was still the Sam he'd talked to on a mountain top for centuries and then raised as a mortal child. As if sensing that Sam raised a hand to cup Dean's face, smiling gently at the Angel and Dean felt himself fully relaxing, this was still his Sam.

"Sammy." He whispered smiling up at Sam; brother, friend, one time enemy and maybe one day lover, and Sam smiled back, revealing his dimples. Dean could still feel old memories slowly integrating themselves but he had the feeling that everything really important was already back where it belonged. It was odd but he felt more like Dean than Deyn. He'd lived millennia as Deyn, warrior of Heaven and only thirty years as Dean Winchester and yet he clung to his life as Dean more than that of Deyn...why?

"What's wrong?" Sam's quiet, concerned voice pulled him out of his memories and Dean smiled at him.

"Nothing, still going over all my old memories." Dean answered and then stoped as Sam chewed at his lip, looking down.  
"Sam?"

"Do...do you regret what you did?" Sam asked quietly and Dean paled. How could Sam think he would ever regret what he did?"

"Sammy." Dean called, reaching out to tilt Sam's face back up. He could see the changes in Samael as well; he had always been a little shy but never this quick to blame himself for things. Sam finally met his eyes and Dean wasn't surprised to find them human hazel at the moment.  
"It was my choice to answer whenever you summoned me, just like it was my choice to make the Deal. I don't regret any of it. If Michael could do that to me then Heaven wasn't what I thought it was. Yes, I miss some of my brothers now that I remember them but they did nothing to help me when Michael tore my Grace out. You were the one I could talk to freely, the one that came if I called and I know you looked for me, you even agreed to be born human for me. I never want to leave you again Samael." Dean promised and hazel slowly shifted to show Sam's true nature even as Sam threw his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean returned the embrace, instinctively remembering how to avoid Sam's folded wings.

"I missed you so much when you disappeared. Father was pleased I was actually throwing my all into any fights but all I was doing was trying to find you or someone who knew what had happened to you. Apparently I was even less fun to be around after that, even Astaroth commented on it and he rarely has anything to do with me anymore." Sam explained.

"Astaroth..." Dean whispered nervously.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, frowning as he remembered.

"He was Michael's second before he Fell. He wasn't that bad, not quite as stuck up as Michael. I was still pretty young when he Fell though. There was a lot of talk when that happened. I know he would have been able to kick my ass in training or a full out fight." Dean reminisced.

"You can see him if you want. He was one of my combat teachers when I was younger and while we never got really close or anything we don't fight." Sam offered, lying down on the bed and tugging Dean down with him.

"Maybe eventually. This is all...it's just a lot to take in. I mean I was a Seraphim, then I spent centuries being reborn again and again as a human and now I'm an angel again but one that's willingly gone to hell..."

"It's okay, there's no rush. Let's face it, I've had it easier. Every time I died I'd come home briefly before being born again as a mortal and I chose to do that, you were forced. I've had longer to get used to everything." Sam assured him.

"I feel weird Sam, it's so hard trying to get everything in here," Dean put a hand against his head, "to go where it's meant to. And it's not just that..."

"It's being here Dean, you're an angel again and now you're in hell. It'll eventually change you but I don't think you'll become a demon, you're a Seraphim and pretty stubborn. I guess you'll end up more like me or Father." Sam told him.

"Oh." Was the quiet answer and Sam gently squeezed him, smiling when Dean squeezed back.

"Get some sleep Dean, we have plenty of time." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, curling closer to Sam. Sam watched as Dean slowly fell asleep, obviously exhausted by the day's events. It was odd to see an angel sleeping but with everything Dean had been through and his change from being human it was obviously needed. Samael was actually amazed that Dean was adjusting so well, he'd taken things worse the first time he'd died and come home. Sam slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

-  
Dean felt like running away screaming but since that wasn't possible he just moved closer to Samael. Behind those doors was the one being he had been taught in every life to fear and fight against and here he was willingly going to see him. As if he could sense Dean's trepidation Sam stopped and then turned to face him, reaching out to pull Dean into his arms. Dean sagged in his arms, clinging as close to Sam as he could.

"It's gonna be okay Dean, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Besides, you can almost match me in a fight so I know you can defend yourself if you just trust yourself to know what to do." Sam tried to reassure the shaken Seraphim and he felt Dean nod against him.

"Okay. I can do this." Dean whispered as he straightened up. At least Sam had given him clean clothes, a lot nicer than he was used to wearing anymore. Getting a shirt on around his wings was new and in the end Sam had ended up helping him, it's not like he wore a shirt in heaven so he'd never had to figure it out. Samael was dressed much the same as he remembered from their mountain top talks. Black leather pants and a crimson shirt, he'd given Dean a similar pair of black pants but his shirt was a silvery grey. He'd worn white as an angel but he wasn't really one of hells so Sam had chosen colours to show his mixed feelings over his allegiances.

Samael gave him one last smile before knocking on the door and then opening it. Dean took a deep breath and followed him into the Hell's Throne Room. It was nothing like he had imagined over the millennia. Instead of darkness and shadows it was well lit and almost airy, as much as a windowless room can be anyway. Dean silently followed Samael towards the dais, noting the smaller empty throne a step down from the elaborate and occupied one. Was that where Samael sat when at home? He swallowed nervously, as Sam dropped to one knee before the dais, before copying his friend and brother. He wasn't swearing obedience or anything but he could respect that Lucifer ruled here and show that respect.

Dean glanced up and there he was, Lucifer himself reclining on his gold and marble throne. Deyn had never seen the Archangel himself, having been born after his Fall, but he had caught fleeting glimpses of him in battle. It was obvious Lucifer and Michael were brothers, their faces had the same arrogant cast but where Michael had golden blonde hair Lucifer had black. There was also something...diminished about the First Fallen that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Welcome home Samael." Lucifer called out and Sam stood, Dean following him.

"It's good to be back Father." Sam answered calmly, smiling up at his Father who actually smiled slightly back at him before his gaze went to Dean.

"So this is the one you left us for. Come closer little Seraphim." Lucifer called and Dean glanced at Dean who nodded before slowly moving closer to the dais.

Lucifer slowly stood and that was when Dean realised what he'd spotted, the Light-Bringer was injured in some way, weaker than he'd been since he'd first Fallen. This was information that Heaven would pay dearly for, Deyn may even be welcomed back for it, but he would not use it. Samael was the only one he was loyal to now and hurting Lucifer would hurt Sam.

"Deyn, a born Seraphim, and yet you befriended my son. Why?" Lucifer asked and Dean took a deep breath.

"Deyn died the day Michael tore my Grace from me, I am Dean now. I never intended to befriend Samael, it just happened. Michael said he did what he did because he feared I would follow Sam if he asked...and by that time I would have. I hold no loyalty to Heaven, those I thought of as friends did nothing when I needed them. Samael is the one that holds my loyalty." Dean stated calmly pulling on all the calmness he could from his time on the battlefields of heaven.

"Not me?" Lucifer asked, almost amused by the Seraphim.

"No, maybe in time but all I know of you is what I learnt in heaven and among humans. Those aren't exactly flattering tales." Dean admitted and Lucifer laughed.

"You are not what I expected, despite everything Samael has told me over the centuries. I was prepared to go against my son and have you punished in some way for taking Samael from me when I needed him...but instead I welcome you to Hell Dean. You will be treated as an honoured guest as my son wished. I am sure you will find some you knew from heaven amongst our numbers if you wish to seek them out. I will not even ask that you fight alongside us against heaven if that is your wish. But you may not leave hell alone, you are now ours." Lucifer commanded and watched as both younger males relaxed at his acceptance.

"I do have a question Father. John Winchester, he made a Deal to save Dean's life nearly two years ago. Do you know what has happened to him?" Samael asked and Lucifer frowned slightly. His son sighed and then opened his mind to him, letting Lucifer see that yes, Samael and Dean loved and cared for John Winchester but that Lucifer was still Sam's Father. But if it hadn't been for John Winchester Samael would not have Deyn back...Lucifer sighed but nodded.

"I do not keep watch over every mortal soul that comes here. I do know he caused a stir about a century ago, around the time that the Gate opened. I also know Alistair took...personal interest in him. He may be a fully fledged demon by now." That answer made Sam swear softly.

"Thank you Father." Samael answered, bowing again, Dean imitating him. Lucifer nodded and dismissed them.

As soon as the doors shut sagged against the wall, breathing heavily. Sam leant next to him and then laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean leant his head to the side so they were touching and smiled as Sam took his hand.

"You okay?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"He's a bit...intense, worse than Michael even." Dean admitted softly and Sam laughed.

"Really? I've never really interacted with Michael other than the few times he was trying to run me through." Sam admitted and this time Dean laughed.

"It's pretty obvious they're brothers." Dean commented as he straightened up but didn't let go of Sam's hand. They headed back towards Sam's suite, walking slowly only to freeze as another figure appeared at the end of the hall. Sam squeezed Dean's hand in comfort and then gave a respectful nod to the approaching male.

"Astaroth." Sam greeted and the armoured figure bowed.

"Prince Samael." He answered and then his gaze went to Dean and he frowned before his eyes widened.  
"Deyn?" Astaroth asked hesitantly and Dean nodded.

"It's Dean now. It's um, nice to see you again..." Dean faltered and then he got the feeling that the Fallen Angel was smiling at him from behind his armour.

"I assume you will be in a better mood now my Prince?" The Grand Duke of Hell asked and Sam laughed.

"A good assumption my old teacher. You deal with Alistair on occasion in your duties?" Sam asked and the Duke nodded.  
"Would you know of one of the souls he had in his...care? A man named John Winchester."

"Yes, Alistair has been most obsessed with breaking him..." Astaroth trailed off as he realised what was going.  
"The mortal father of your latest life." He stated and Sam nodded.

"As we were brothers he was our Dad, we'd like to know what has happened to him." Sam answered and Astaroth nodded.

"I will let it be known. It is good to have you back Sire and good to see you again Dey...Dean." With that Astaroth headed towards the throne room to report to Lucifer. Dean turned to see him walk away, chewing his lip in thought.

"Dean?" Sam called and he shrugged.

"He looks...very different to what I remember." Dean admitted quietly and Sam nodded.

"Yes, he wears armour given to him by Father pretty much all the time since coming here. I've never asked him why and the few who have...it could be to make him look more intimidating or something." Sam shuddered and Dean nodded, he wouldn't ask.  
"So now we have to find J...Dad." Sam said, making himself call John for Dean's sake.

"I know he's technically not our Dad, Sammy. But I...Michael and the garrison raised me and never spoke of who my 'parents' were. I wasn't one of the Seraphim created by God, I inherited my rank." Dean admitted painfully and Sam pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't know Dean...I'm sorry. Maybe Father or Astaroth would know if we asked." He offered and Dean shrugged, letting Sam know the subject was closed for now.  
"So how to find Dad...best bet is to go to Alistair's domain and start looking. Um...guess you can settle in, explore these corridors while I start looking." Sam offered and Dean frowned.

"You don't want me to come?" he asked and Sam shrugged.

"I...I didn't want to push you into going out into the nastier sections of hell and Alistair's section...he's one of the top torturers for a reason Dean. If...if you'd been a normal person making a deal, you'd have ended up in his hands once down here. And...he specialises in torturing Angels, he was the one torturing the Angel that spilled what had happened to you." Sam admitted softly and Dean nodded in understanding.

"This is something we need to do together Sammy. I'm not defenceless and you'll be with me. Besides Lucifer said I'm to be treated as a guest, right? It'll be okay, I promise not to pick a fight with anyone, unless they're torturing Dad or something." Dean told him and Sam smiled, glad Dean wasn't going to stay in the royal corridors forever.  
"So when do we start?"

-  
Castiel stared resolutely ahead as he heard Michael approaching. He felt a shiver of fear but squashed it immediately as he felt and saw the others approaching.

"What are you hiding Castiel?" Michael asked softly and Castiel sobbed as he felt the Archangel begin to search through his memories.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean leant against the wall, waiting for Sam to get back from meeting with his Father. You'd think finding someone like John Winchester would be easy when it was the Prince himself wanted the information bus so far they had nothing. He straightened up as he felt someone approaching and then nodded in greeting as Astaroth came into view.

"Dean." The Fallen Angel greeted and Dean nodded at him.  
"Are you settling in all right?" Astaroth asked, much to Dean's surprise.

"I guess so. It's a lot to get used to but as long as I'm with Sam I don't mind." Dean answered softly and much to his shock Astaroth removed his helmet, revealing the features Dean remembered although his blonde hair was actually longer than before.

"You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Your parents would be proud of you." Astaroth told him and Dean smiled slightly before his eyes went wide as he realised what Astaroth had said.

"Do you...no one would ever tell me who my parents were. You and Michael were the closest I had and then you left and Michael...the garrison finished raising me after that." Dean said and Astaroth sighed before moving to stand beside him. Dean bit his lip nervously and Astaroth smiled at him.

"Your parents...it is not surprising Michael has never told you. I was going to when you were a little older." Astaroth said and Dean turned to him, nervous about what he would learn. For no one to talk about them...part of him dreaded learning the truth.

"Please Astaroth." Dean whispered and Astaroth nodded.

"Dumah and Sandalphon." Astaroth answered softly and Dean slumped against the wall in shock. He'd never even suspected that! Though at least he knew where his rank came from.

"I..." He tried to say something but didn't know what. He nearly jumped when Astaroth's armoured hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I remember your birth Deyn." Astaroth told him, using his old name.  
"Your parents were very happy; it was Dumah that named you. Sandalphon was quiet but very pleased."

"Why did they abandon me?" Dean whispered and Astaroth stared at him.

"Dumah joined Lucifer; he was bringing you with him but was intercepted by Michael. I know that Sandalphon managed to save you from the battle between them and he brought you to me. I honestly do not know where he went after that, I do not know if anyone has heard from him since. I do know that part of the reason Dumah hates Michael so much is because he was separated from you." Astaroth explained.

"Is Dumah still alive?" Dean asked and Astaroth sighed.

"When we learnt what Michael did to you...no one could stop him. I'm sorry Dean but he did not survive his attack on Michael." Astaroth told him gently and Dean nodded. They both looked up as the door opened and Sam walked out.

"Dean? Astaroth? Is everything okay?" Sam asked, moving quickly to Dean's side. Dean turned to him and Sam wrapped his arms around him, not caring that Astaroth was watching.

"No one ever told him of his parentage." Astaroth told Sam who nodded, holding Dean close.

"Who?" He asked and Astaroth looked at Dean who nodded.

"Dumah and Sandalphon." Astaroth answered and Sam closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered and Dean nodded turning in Sam's arms to face Astaroth again.

"You came here for a reason?" Dean asked and Astaroth nodded.

"I have news of John Winchester." Astaroth said and they both tensed.

"Has he been found?" Dean breathed and Astaroth shook his head.

"I do have information. He spent one hundred and sixty two years under Alistair's...care. He held out for over a century but all humans break eventually. Once that happened Alistair lost interest and released him. He has not been seen in the other levels so he must still be there somewhere. The best bet would be the desert plain or wasteland, the other areas are well watched and we would know if he were there." Astaroth told them.

"Thank you." Dean whispered and Astaroth smiled at him before replacing his helmet and leaving.  
"How bad is this going to be?"

"Bad. Alistair is top torturer for a reason Dean. He has his very own 'level'. The racks are where he tortures souls, angels, anyone sent to him. But surrounding them are various zones. There's a desert, a wasteland, a swamp filled of things better left to the imagination, things like that. Just glad we don't have to search the swamp. I got lost there once when I was about twenty, gave me nightmares for years. Dean...I don't know what we're gonna find. He may not even remember us anymore or have been driven to hate us by Alistair's torture." Samael explained softly and Dean nodded.

"I know Sammy, but we have to try." Dean said and Sam nodded.

-  
Castiel stood before Michael and tried not to show fear. He could feel Michael, searching through his memories and he did everything he could to keep him away from what had happened but Michael was an Archangel for a reason. Castiel was no match for his power.

Castiel whimpered at the anger and disgust he saw flash in Michael's eyes than as quick as lightening Michael reached out and grabbed the young Angel.

"You disappoint me Castiel here I thought you had great potential and you go and betray all of us and our Father." Michael growled; then there was a snap as he broke Castiel's left wing, crippling the little angel and leaving him with barely half his strength and powers. Michael lifted the half conscious angel up with one hand and Castiel looked around for help but there was no one there willing to go against the Archangel. Michael stared at him as if considering destroying him but then he smirked and tossed Castiel out of heaven while his brethren watched, ignoring the young angel's pleas for help as he plummeted towards the earth.

Castiel closed his eyes as he fell, trying to gather his powers enough to teleport or at least control his descent but nothing happened. Then he remembered what Samael had told him and he took a deep breath.

"Samael!" He cried out with everything he had.

-  
Sam had a firm grip on Dean's arm as he transported them to Alistair's 'level' of hell. And then he nearly fell to his knees as a scream for help reverberated through his mind.

"Sam!" Dean called, kneeling beside him worriedly. Sam panted and then looked up at him.

"Castiel, he's hurt." Sam murmured and Dean nodded.

"We need to help him; we can't leave him to them." Dean told him and Sam frowned.

"Astaroth." Sam called and the Grand Duke of Hell appeared.  
"I just got a call for help from Castiel, the angel who was meant to protect Deyn's Grace. He hid what had happened from the angels and is now in trouble. Go to him." Samael commanded and Astaroth bowed.  
"He's here." Sam touched Astaroth's helmet, transferring the knowledge.  
"Be careful."

"Always my Prince." With that Astaroth vanished.

"Astaroth will help Castiel." Sam told Dean who nodded, he didn't want anyone to go through what he had, especially such a young angel who had only helped them.

"Guess we need to start searching then." Dean answered, straightening up. Sam nodded and they began walking.  
"You can't just send us to the 'zone' or whatever?"

"I could but this is the...foyer so to say. It's more polite to enter through here and then go where you want. Plus anyone in those zones will sense our arrival if we just appear there and we have a better chance of finding him if he isn't spooked by our arrival." Sam explained as they walked, reaching out to take Dean's hand.  
"Dean...whatever you see, there's nothing you can do." Sam warned and Dean nodded and then regretted agreeing to do nothing. Both his angelic heritage and his hunter training screamed in protest at the sight of human souls being tortured. Sam squeezed his hand and Dean clung to him before straitening, knowing they could not show any weakness in such a place. Sam shot him a brief smile before squaring his shoulders and walking through the racks, Dean following him.

"Welcome home my Prince." A silky voice called out and Sam turned to see Alistair approaching.

"Alistair." Samael greeted.

"Can I do anything for you? Ah...bringing me an angel to torture?" Alistair grinned as he stared at Dean who stiffened.

"I know you heard the decree marking Dean as off limits so stop taunting him Alistair." The or else was silent but the torturer got the message and backed off. While he did not like the Prince he knew better than to test himself against him.  
"Go back to your...work. I am capable of showing Dean around myself." Sam ordered and Alistair backed away reluctantly. Sam started walking again and Dean stayed close, forcing himself to not look around as they walked between the racks. It was a relief to pass through a silvery wall and emerge in a barren wasteland.

"Well this is cheerful." Dean commented and Samael chuckled softly.

"It's not meant to be Dean. But yeah, this is pretty bad. Come on, we better get searching."

-  
Astaroth blinked as he found himself in mid-air, between Heaven and Earth. He looked around and then dove after the falling figure, getting below it and then opening his arms to catch the smaller figure. He let them drop a few feet further to absorb the impact and then stopped. He studied the young angel in his arms and felt a flash of rage at what had been done to him. One wing had been crippled, perhaps permanently, limiting his power and making him unable to stop his own fall. No wonder he had called out for Samael. Pain filled blue eyes slowly opened and then focused on him, filling with fear.

"It's alright young one, Samael sent me to help you. Rest, you are safe now." Astaroth murmured and Castiel passed out again. Astaroth took them to earth, not wanting to risk forcing Castiel's body to adjust to hell when he was in such bad condition. It was easy to cloud the mortal's minds and get a room in an upscale hotel. He laid Castiel on the bed and then set about tending to the angels wounds. Wing wounds were very tricky but this was not the first time Astaroth had tended one. He gently straightened the appendage out, wincing in sympathy when Castiel moaned even while unconscious. He cleaned the wounds and then bound the wing tightly, hoping it would heal cleanly. Castiel groaned and then his eyes slowly opened.

"Who? Where?" Castiel moaned and Astaroth removed his helmet, knowing Castiel was scared and that he would look a lot less intimidating without it.

"You are safe Castiel. We are on earth as I did not want to put your body through the trip to hell while you are injured." He explained and Castiel stared at him before his eyes went wide.

"Astaroth." Castiel whispered in shock and he nodded.

"Samael sent me to you when he heard your call. I found you falling at a rather alarming speed towards earth. We are in a human hotel at the moment until you have recovered enough to withstand the trip. I have set up wards so there is no fear of heaven finding us." Astaroth explained and Castiel just stared up at him.  
"Rest Castiel, I will not allow any harm to come to you." Astaroth assured him, seeing that the angel was fighting unconsciousness again.

-  
"This place is really creepy." Dean whispered and Sam nodded. The wasteland was just that, a wasteland. The sky was overcast and drab, the ground nothing but barren stone with small withered looking trees scattered about. Every now and then they came across a demon or two, even human souls that were still turning but so far there was no sign of John. Sam paused for a while, his eyes going unfocused and Dean realised someone was contacting him mentally. Dean waited patiently until Sam refocused.

"Astaroth got to Castiel in time. He's badly wounded though, they crippled a wing, Astaroth isn't sure whether it'll heal fully or not. He's keeping him on earth until he's well enough to travel." Sam explained and Dean smiled in relief.

"That's good. Poor Castiel though, he was just trying to help us." Dean said and Sam nodded, Michael's actions in the last few centuries were making it easier and easier for Sam to get behind the war.

They spent another day searching the wasteland but came up empty. A few of the demons had willingly talked to them once they'd realised who Samael was. None of them had seen John at all.

"Want to take a break or keep searching?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him.

"Not like I really need sleep anymore now that I'm an angel again. But you do so we can stop if you want." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"On to the desert then." He led the way and they passed through another silvery wall.

"Okay I'm not sure which is more depressing now." Dean grumbled as they came out upon what looked like the Sahara, except hotter and somehow...sandier. There was no sun in sight and yet Dean could have sworn he felt it shining down on him oppressively. Dean fanned himself with a hand and then Sam grinned at him.  
"What?" He asked and then watched as Sam's wings appeared, moving slowly to fan him. Dean grinned back and his wings appeared, fanning him gently.  
"Brilliant Sammy." Dean told him and Sam smiled.

"Not my first time here." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

He watched the two winged beings from his hiding place, snarling softly at their appearance. How dare demons take the forms of his sons and change them like that. But there could only be one reason for it, to lure him out. Well it wasn't going to work; he was not going back to the racks. He gathered himself and then bolted, running as fast as he could across the shifting sands. He swore as he heard footsteps behind him, pushing himself faster. He screamed as he slammed into something and then arms were wrapping around him, holding him still as he fought.

Sam held John firmly but as gently as he could as the partially demonic soul fought and screamed in his arms. Dean caught up and stared in shock at what they're mortal father had been reduced to. Dean moved closer, dodging a flailing arm as he gently grasped John's face.

"Dad it's okay. Look at me, come on focus on me." Dean urged and wild cat slit almost black eyes focused on him. Dean had hidden his wings so he looked like he had when John had last seen him.  
"It's alright, you're safe now." Dean soothed as John slowly went limp in Sam's arms.

"Let me go! I won't go back to the racks, I won't!" John snarled and Dean sighed. He pulled up a small amount of his angelic nature, not enough to hurt John but hopefully enough to sooth him. Once he felt the power surge through him he gently let it flow into John who stiffened and then slowly relaxed. Dean watched as the colour of John's eyes lightened a bit, looking more human.

"It's okay Dad." Dean whispered and John whimpered.

"You're not Dean." He spat weakly and Dean sighed.

"Can we get him out of here Sam?" Dean asked and John twisted his head back so he could see the one holding him. Gentle hazel eyes gazed back down at him.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam answered and Dean moved to grasp Sam's arm. In a second they were inside a suite of rooms and Sam was guiding John over to the bed, laying him down on it since he was still a bit too relaxed from what Dean had done.

"Where are we?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"The rooms you could have taken if you hadn't wanted to stay with me." Sam explained softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and Dean took the other side. John stared up at them, dazed and confused. Sam could feel the darkness that had partially consumed John and it pained him but at least it meant John was safe with them.  
"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" John demanded and Sam sighed.

"Dad it's us." Dean told him and John snarled.

"Nice try demon."

"Look who's talking Dad. You're not exactly human anymore. And neither of us are demons." Dean answered and John frowned.

"It's a long story Dad but you need to hear it. But before that you need to know we both love you." Sam said, reaching down to take John's hand.

"Will you listen Dad?" Dean asked, grasping John's other hand and pleading with his eyes.

John stared up at them. Could it be true? Could these really be his sons? He knew a lot of his memories were gone or even really fuzzy but he had clung to memories of his boys. These two...they acted like he remembered his sons acting but was his memory reliable? Was it just a trick? But why? John knew he was losing himself; he'd started turning demon the day he'd broken so why do this?

"Please Dad." Dean whispered and John nodded.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

John stared wildly between the two beings sitting either side of him. Their story...it was unbelievable and yet part of him wanted to believe.

"Why?" He asked and Dean frowned.

"Why what Dad?" He asked and John looked away from them.

"Why come after me? I'm not your real Dad if you're telling the truth." John said and Sam sighed, reaching out to take John's hand.

"Dad...you are our Dad. Lucifer is my Father yes, but you raised me for eighteen years and I can't forget that. I know we fought a lot but I never stopped loving you." Sam whispered and John slowly looked over at him.

"I never knew my angelic parents and my memories of my other mortal lives are fuzzy at best. You're my Dad; you sold your soul to save my life. How could we leave you to Alistair and his friends? We're gonna keep you safe Dad." Dean promised softly.

"Dean and I share a room so you can have these rooms. There's a fully equipped bathroom, clean clothes, even a TV and movies. No one can get in here but us and Father." Sam explained.

"I...this is a lot...I don't want to be a demon. I'm a hunter!" John cried out and Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam bit his lip in thought.

"I can ask, see if there's a way to stop the change where it is Dad. You won't ever end up like the ones we hunted, promise." Sam told him. John still didn't know what to think or believe but so far he hadn't been hurt and had actually been given a nice room. He could play along till he had a better idea of what was going on and whether or not these two really were his sons.

* * *

Castiel whimpered in pain as he forced his eyes open. He looked around dazedly to find he was on earth and in a lot of pain. He tried to sit up only to find hands gently restraining him. He blinked and then froze as he saw just who was there.

"What?" Castiel managed to ask and then he coughed.

"Here, drink this." Astaroth placed the glass against his lips and Castiel took a tentative sip before drinking gratefully. He studied the Fallen Angel as he drank, remembering what had happened and then he realised what was different. The black armour was gone, not just the helmet.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered and Astaroth nodded.  
"Where are we?" He asked softly.

"Earth, a hotel in New York. You are inured too badly to attempt the trip to Hell. Prince Samael is aware of what is happening and agrees we should remain here for the time being." Astaroth explained calmly and Castiel frowned.

"Injured...my wing." Castiel whispered, reaching back to where he prayed it still was.

"Your wings are still there. I have splinted the injury and hopefully it will heal completely but there are no guarantees. I am sorry. The power level of the angel who did this to you may also influence the healing." At that Castiel closed his eyes in defeat.  
"Castiel?"

"It was Michael. He confronted me, found out I had let Samael take Deyn's Grace. No one did anything, they all just watched." Castiel told him. Astaroth slowly reached out and laid his hand on Castiel's arm. Castiel tensed but then slowly relaxed as Astaroth kept his hand still.

"You helped reunite the Prince with his intended Consort and you stood up to Michael, you will be honoured in Hell. The lower ranked demons that walk the Earth may squabble among themselves and turn on each other but those of us in the higher ranks are loyal to our Lord and each other." Astaroth assured him.  
"No one will harm you there Castiel, although Alistair may hint at it. If he tries anything call for me or Samael."

"What's it like? I only know what Michael and the others have told me."

"Some parts of Hell are like they describe but not all parts. If you're not in the Royal Hall I'll have a room prepared for you near mine. All rooms lock if you will feel safer that way. You'll have a large comfortable bed, all the clothes and food you want. Samael even had TV and movies introduced when he was back before being born as a Winchester." Astaroth explained and Castiel nodded, that didn't sound too bad. Of course Astaroth could be lying but Castiel didn't sense any attempt at deception. He closed his eyes and Astaroth let him lie quietly.

"How long do you think we will remain here?" Castiel eventually asked.

"Another week perhaps. There has been some improvement but the bone has not begun to heal into one piece yet. I do not want to risk moving you until it does. You should rest." Astaroth told him and Castiel nodded, relaxing back into the pillows.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean paced their room. He didn't blame him for being agitated, sure they'd found John but he had changed a lot, they could both feel it. Sam didn't blame John for being cautious of them, it was Hell after all and who knew what Alistair had done to him. But it hurt to see John so...broken. He'd always been so strong and to see him like that hurt. It hurt Dean even more, Dean who had never known his angelic parents and had loved John a lot.

"Dean." Sam called and Dean spun around to face him. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean tensed briefly before melting into his embrace.  
"It's going to be okay." Sam whispered as he held Dean. It felt amazing to have Dean clinging to him and Sam was quite happy to remain as they were forever. He raised a hand to gently stroke Dean's wings and smiled as Dean relaxed even more.

"He doesn't believe us, does he?" Dean eventually whispered and Sam sighed.

"No. But we have eternity to prove it to him." Sam answered, moving his head to look into Dean's eyes. They were even greener now that Dean was an angel again and Sam loved the colour. He held still as Dean raised his head even further, barely daring to breathe as Dean's intentions became clear. He smiled softly as hesitant lips brushed against his. Dean froze and went to pull away but Sam cupped the back of his head gently and returned the kiss. Dean slowly relaxed again as they continued to kiss gently. Sam purposely kept the kisses gentle and let Dean lead them. He knew that Dean was still trying to adjust to the knowledge he had gained and the fact that Sam was not his brother but Lucifer's son. Sam was determined to show Dean that he was still mostly the same person, where he was raised for centuries didn't mean he had to be rough and violent like most would expect.

Dean pulled back and stared up at Sam. He was still trying to get everything in his head worked out but he knew that he wanted Sam. He'd been scared at first, not just because they'd spent the last nearly thirty years as brothers but because of everything he'd ever heard of Hell. Sometimes he half expected Sam to act like others he had fought against before Michael had banished him to Earth. But Sam had always been gentle when they sat together on their mountain and he had never really tried to hurt Dean when they were brothers. Dean knew Sam could have, he was taller and faster than Dean after all and Sam was the only one Dean had ever lowered his guard around. Dean just had to get rid of the prejudices he'd been taught for centuries in Heaven. Sammy or Samael he would not hurt him and Dean had to believe that.

_TBC..._

_Sorry it's short but I'm still recovering from a bad fall down some stairs last week. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Astaroth held Castiel down with one hand as he wiped the angel's face down with a damp cloth with the other. He'd thought Castiel had been recovering well...until the fever had set in. Now the angel's body felt like it was on fire and the broken wing was red and inflamed. At least Castiel didn't appear to be delirious or anything, at least so far. Bleary, pain filled blue eyes slowly fluttered open and Castiel groaned.

"Castiel, can you hear me?" He asked and Castiel managed a small nod.

"Hot."

"You have a fever; an infection has set in the wound." Astaroth explained and Castiel nodded again. Astaroth wet the cloth again and Castiel sighed at the welcome coolness.

"I can run you a cold bath if you don't object to my helping you. It will help lower your body temperature." He offered and Castiel blinked before he nodded again. Astaroth headed into the bathroom to start the bath and alter it a bit to make it accommodate Castiel's wings better. Then he went back into the bedroom and simply picked the dazed angel up, carrying him into the bathroom and lowered him into the cool water fully clothed. Castiel hissed and struggled weakly as the cold water hit his skin but then relaxed, letting Astaroth care for him.

* * *

Dean watched Sam as he slept on their bed. It still felt sort of odd to not need sleep anymore but he was adjusting. And hey, it gave him more time to just lay back and hold Sam close. He tensed as he heard a noise but then relaxed as he saw the connecting door inch open. He smiled as their Dad peeked his head in and raised a finger to his lips. He gently disentangled himself from Sam who whimpered in his sleep and then hugged Dean's pillow to his chest, making Dean smile.

John watched as Dean slid off the bed and the way Sam cuddled up to the pillow, it was cute and such a Sammy thing to do that it made his heart ache. He still wasn't sold on them being his sons but he had a nice room and it was good to be away from Alistair. Dean joined him and then they went into his room to let Sam sleep.

"You okay?" Dean asked and John stared at him, seeing the genuine concern in familiar green eyes. How often had his eldest asked him that when he'd staggered in from a hunt?

"Yeah." He muttered and Dean sighed, walking over to sit on the couch. He sat down and then patted the spot beside him. John stared at him before slowly approaching and then sitting beside him. Dean could sense John's uneasiness so he reached out and laid a hand on his Dad's shoulder, trying to sooth him with his Grace. He smiled as John relaxed a bit and then bit his lip absently, not noticing his Dad watching him.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean finally asked and John stared at him.  
"I was dying and then suddenly I was fine and you were dead. Doesn't take a genius to figure out you made a deal for me." He clarified and John looked away.  
"Dad?" Dean pushed and John stared at him.

"I..."

"Dad please. Do you have any idea what that did to me? And what you told me to do? How could you do that to me?" Dean pleaded and John just stared at him, eyes wide in shock before he reached out to touch Dean's face.  
"Dad?" Dean whispered, sensing something was happening.

"Dean." John whispered, staring at his son and it was his son. It had to be. He reached out and pulled his son into his arms. Dean didn't fight him but hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm here Dad, it's me." Dean whispered and John shuddered with suppressed sobs. Dean held his Dad close, offering him as much comfort as he could and he was actually relieved but a little scared when John broke down and began to actually cry. He could remember his Dad crying all of maybe three times so it felt weird to see the usually strong man in such a state but with everything he'd been through it wasn't all that surprising. It was also good that he was still capable of such a human expression.  
"It's okay Dad, everything's going to be alright." He whispered and John slowly calmed down, looking away in shame at breaking down like that.  
"Hey, you've got nothing to be ashamed of Dad. You hear me? Nothing! You lasted longer than anyone should have been able to on that rack and even then you never fully broke. Nearly two hundred years down here and you're still human enough to cry. That's something to be proud of Dad; we're both proud of you." Dean told him and John stared at him before slowly nodding.

Dean glanced up and saw Sam standing in the doorway, watching them with a small, proud smile. He nodded at Sam and he slipped into the room, joining them on the couch, reaching out to place a hand on John's shoulder.

"Dad?" Sam whispered when John tensed and then he turned to stare at his youngest boy. Accepting Dean was easy, he was an angel and his son but Sam? He could remember Sammy as the cheerful and curious toddler and then the sullen and moody teenager. But now...Sam was Lucifer's son, not his. And yet his heart cried out for his baby boy.  
"Dad please." Sam whispered and John wrapped his arms around him, hugging Sam close.  
"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to fight with you all the time. I'm sorry we fought in the hospital." Sam whispered, finally getting to apologise for the last words he'd spoken to John.

"It's okay." John answered, he hadn't blamed Sam for what he'd said at the hospital, Sam had just been scared for Dean. He knew he'd been unfair to Sam too, he hadn't done anything to say goodbye to him, just sent him off to get...coffee?  
"I'm sorry too Sam." He said and Sam smiled at him, revealing his dimples and John found himself smiling back.

* * *

Sam smiled as he rolled them over so that Dean was lying on top of him. Dean grinned back and then leant in to kiss him. Sam tightened his grip and deepened the kiss, making Dean moan but then he pulled back to just smile down at Sam.

"So is Dad going to be okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Now that he's over the whole 'you can't be my sons' thing he should be okay. I asked Father about somehow stopping his transformation and he said he'll sneak a peek at him sometime soon to see what can be done." Sam answered and Dean grinned.

"Good. Heard from Astaroth?"

"Cas spiked a fever for a bit but he's doing better so they should be here soon." Sam answered and then ran a hand through Dean's hair.  
"Anything else needs clarifying?" Sam teased and Dean laughed but shook his head.  
"Good." Sam whispered and tugged Dean back down for another kiss. Sam rolled them again so that they lay on their sides, facing each other. They continued kissing even as Sam slowly slipped a hand under Dean's shirt to rest against his stomach, feeling Dean's muscles tense under his palm. He left his hand there, waiting to see what Dean would do and smiling when Dean's hand came to rest on his stomach. Hesitant green eyes met his and Sam pulled back enough to see Dean's whole face.  
"Whatever you want Dean." He whispered and Dean relaxed, nodding but then he bit his lip.

"What about you?" He asked and Sam grinned at him.

"I'm just happy being with you Dean, whatever we do." Sam answered, his grin turning to a gentle smile. He hugged Dean and then lay still, showing Dean that the next move was his. Dean grinned slightly and then tugged at Sam's shirt. Sam nodded and yanked it off, glad he had his wings hidden. Dean's grin became firmer and he pulled his own shirt off.  
"Have you ever...been with a male?" Sam asked as Dean explored his chest slowly, shivering slightly at the soft touches. Sam moved back onto his back, spreading his arms and grinning at Dean who leant over him to continue his explorations.

"No." Dean finally answered and Sam nodded.  
"Have...have you?"

"A few times but years before I met you. After that..." Sam trailed off and shrugged, blushing slightly and Dean grinned at hearing Sam hadn't done anything after meeting him.

"What about in your human lives?" Dean asked and Sam laughed.

"It was odd, even though I didn't remember you...I would find someone attractive but I could never follow through. Oddly enough they were always people who looked a lot like you. I did occasionally get together with females and you know that but it was never permanent." Sam explained, knowing Dean needed to know how deep his feelings for the angel ran.

"What about Jess?" Dean asked, frowning slightly. Sam had said they were never permanent but Azazel had indicated Sam was ring shopping.

"Jess...I loved her as more than I've ever loved anyone that wasn't you. At first she was a cover, a way to appear more normal and to fit in. I know what Azazel said in the cabin but...I hadn't decided yet and was actually getting cold feet at the idea of taking the next step but I couldn't figure out why. I thought it was because of all the lies between us plus I was still feeling things for my big brother that I knew were wrong. Those were four rather emotionally confusing years." Sam explained and Dean nodded, accepting it. Dean took Sam's hand and put it back on his chest so Sam took the hint and went back to touching Dean even as Dean continued to touch him.

* * *

Sam smiled as Astaroth appeared; Castiel curled up in his arms, whimpering from the disorientation of the trip. Sam opened a door and Astaroth followed him into the nicely appointed suite to find Dean pulling back the bedding. He lowered Castiel to the bed and blue eyes flew open, wings twitching in agitation.

"It's alright Castiel, you're safe." Sam soothed and Castiel stared up at him and then around the room.

"Samael?" Castiel whispered and Sam nodded, smiling at the angel as Dean came up beside him and Castiel looked at his fellow angel who smiled at him.  
"Deyn." Castiel whispered and Dean grinned at him.

"I decided to stick with Dean. I'm glad you're doing better." Dean told him and Castiel nodded.

"These are your rooms Castiel. Mine and Dean's are through that door if you need anything. Astaroth is a few halls away but that door leads to his rooms." Sam pointed to a different door and Castiel nodded nervously.  
"No one is going to hurt you." Sam assured him, reaching out to sooth Castiel's hair back from his face.  
"Just rest, the trip is bad enough when you're I full health. I have to go see my Father." Sam stood and looked at Dean who nodded.

"I'll keep him company." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I will see you later; I too need to report to my Lord." Astaroth said, replacing his helmet but not before smiling slightly at the two angels.

* * *

Sensing the rooms occupant was asleep Lucifer silently opened the door to get is first look at the man his son had spent a mortal lifetime calling Dad. He looked around the room first, happy to see that at least the man was neat or perhaps too scared to do much to the room. He knew as well as anyone the sort of things Alistair delighted in doing to the souls in his care, especially those of people like John Winchester. He could feel the demonic taint that had corrupted the soul, but not fully. Amazingly he still clung to some humanity, despite everything he had been through. Finally Lucifer approached the bed and looked down at its occupant only to freeze in shock. How could it be?

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11 edited version

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_**Edited to fix a big oops about Dumah's fate.**_

**Chapter 11**

Lucifer sat on his throne, staring out across the room. He was still shocked but what he'd seen when he'd gone to look over his son's mortal father. How was it possible? He'd been killed centuries ago, looking for vengeance against Michael. But how could he have become a human? Lucifer was sure Michael had utterly destroyed him. He sighed and slouched down a bit on his throne, rubbing at his side. Michael had really managed to get him that last time and then he'd used a considerable amount of power helping Samael become human. He straightened as he felt someone approach and then smiled slightly as his son slipped into the room. He held out a hand and Samael crossed the room quickly, practically jumping up the stairs to his side to take his hand.

"I thought I sensed a new angel around earlier." Lucifer stated and Samael smiled at him.

"Yes Father, his name is Castiel. He was the one to help us by not telling anyone I had taken Deans Grace. Michael literally threw him out of Heaven after severely damaging one of his wings. That's why I sent Astaroth to help him. He has so much life in him Father; he's a lot like Dean was when we first met. He's still sick but he is getting better." Samael explained, leaning against his Father and letting him take some of his strength to speed the healing. Lucifer smiled slightly, accepting the extra help without comment. He had missed his son a lot over the last years.

"I will take a look at him later then. He will be rewarded for helping you." Lucifer told him and Samael smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"What made you go for his Grace when you did?" Lucifer asked, honestly curious about why his son had moved then.

"Dean was attacked by some witches and the demon they were working for. It was….all I could do was take away some of the pain until Ruby came with a way to break the spell. He was hurt so badly and he was scared. I just….I couldn't leave him like that. I'd had Ruby searching for it and she had found it so I went for it. I was reaching for it when Castiel appeared and he was….he's younger than me Father. He was so confused, Michael lied about what happened to Dean, he told the other angel's I killed him! I was so mad that I didn't even notice Castiel following me back to Dean and listening in. He appeared when I was worried, told me he hadn't gone back to report the Grace stolen. I couldn't just abandon him to them." Samael explained, needing his Father to understand.

"Its fine Samael, it sounds like he will be a good addition to our little family." Lucifer teased his son, just to see him blush. He couldn't believe he had almost missed the best thing in the world by keeping his distance when Samael had first come to hell. As it was he had barely seen his son grow up, to him Samael had been a small child one minute and then a surly teenager the next. He knew his son hated the war, more because of the way earth kept getting caught in the middle than out of any concern for Heaven's army. But Samael had definitely warmed up to the fight after his friend had vanished. Lucifer had known pretty quickly that Samael saw Deyn as more than a friend, even before his son had realised it. He had been worried as Samael got closer to the angel, afraid Heaven would steal his son from him and then Deyn had vanished and Samael had ripped through Heaven's armies looking for him. It had made him happy to know his son would never join them and now Samael had his love back and was safely home. But how would he react to the truth about John Winchester?

"Did you get the chance to look at John?" Samael asked and Lucifer would think his son had read his mind if he didn't know his son didn't have that power.

"Yes. What I saw….it should be impossible Samael and you will have to break it to them slowly."

"Father?" Samael asked, sounding a little scared for his lover and his mortal father.

"John Winchester is Dumah." Lucifer stated and his son just stared at him before blinking and opening his mouth to say something, only to shut it again.

"Dumah? Deyn's dad…but didn't Michael kill him after banishing Dean? Astaroth said Dumah attacked Michael and was destroyed. How could he be John?" Samael asked and Lucifer shook his head.

"I do not know. It should be impossible."

"How do I tell them?" Samael whispered and Lucifer reached out to gently run his fingers through the mop his son called hair.

"Gently." Lucifer answered, chuckling softly. Samael rolled his eyes but nodded and then moved to his chair as a knock was heard.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Dean chatting away with their Dad. It was good to see John actually relaxing. He still hadn't told them what his Father had found because he honestly had no idea how to do it. John didn't remember his life as an angel, that was very obvious, and it was very likely he never would. Dean had only remembered because he'd gotten his Grace back, as far as they knew Dumah's had been destroyed. Though it went a long way to explaining how John had managed to stay as human as he had during his stay in hell, part of who he'd once been was still with him and had helped protect him. Dean glanced his way and smiled.

"Hey Sammy." Dean called and John glanced over at him before smiling. Sam knew John was more hesitant around him than Dean and it hurt but he had expected it. Finding out one of your sons used to be an angel wasn't too bad; finding out the other was actually the son of the 'devil'? That was a lot harder to accept.

"Hey." Sam greeted, walking over to sit beside Dean on the couch, Dean instantly moving in to lean against him.  
"How's Castiel?" Sam asked and Dean smiled.

"Getting better. Fever's completely gone and the wing bone seems to be fusing okay." Dean told him and Sam nodded.  
"So what have you been trying to figure out lately?" Dean asked and Sam looked away.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean demanded, his wings appearing due to his agitation and Sam reached out to stroke them, soothing Dean.

"Nothing's wrong Dean." Sam soothed and Dean slowly relaxed, curling closer to Sam.  
"It's just…Father took a look at Dad the other day."

"Can he stop it?" John whispered anxiously and Sam raked a hand through his hair. Why couldn't his Father be the one to tell them? Oh yeah, because they were both scared of him.

"Actually it stopped by itself. You really are a stubborn bastard Dad." Sam told him, smiling slightly and John grumbled under his breath.  
"It's also in part because of…you'rethereincarnationofanangel." Sam rushed out and they both stared at him.

"Could you repeat that, a lot slower?" Dean asked and Sam took a deep breath.

"Dad is a reincarnated angel." Sam told them and John went white, slumping back against the couch.

"What?" He asked and Sam reached out to take his hand.

"Father saw it when he looked at you, gave him a big shock. Thew angel…it was believed he was totally destroyed by Michael, for attacking him in a need for revenge."

"Do you know which angel?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I….Dean…" Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Dumah." He whispered and Dean choked, head snapping around to stare at his Dad in shock. John just stared at them in confusion.

"Sam? Dean?" John asked, had this Dumah been that bad?"

"Dumah." Dean whispered, eyes wide as he stared at his Dad.  
"Dumah was Deyn's Dad." Dean told him before smiling at him.  
"But I thought Michael killed him after making me mortal?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"He did, that's what has Father so confused."

"Will….could I remember?" John asked and Sam sighed sadly.

"Doubt it. Dean only remembers being Deyn because I was able to return his Grace to him. Michael destroyed Dumah's Grace."

"Do you think…if Sandalphon managed to save me as a baby, maybe he managed to save Dumah's soul?" Dean offered and Sam frowned in thought.

"I suppose….maybe. Sandalphon is pretty mysterious, not even Father or Michael know the full extent of his powers." Sam answered.

"You're telling me that I used to be an angel, one that was Dean's Dad?" John demanded and Sam nodded.

"It explains why you aren't fully a demon. You're very soul would still be that of an angel in a way and an angel like Dumah would have been impossible to turn into a demon. He would have been a Fallen Angel instead." Sam explained but he was puzzled about something. Surely Sandalphon would have sensed Dumah in John and have intervened? Why not show himself now and reclaim his mate? The only reason for him not to show up was not good. The idea that Sandalphon was dead…it honestly scared Sam because there were few who could kill an angel like him.

* * *

Castiel struggled to sit up as the door opened. He stared in fear and curiosity as Lucifer himself walked into the room. Samael had promised he was safe but the sight of the archangel still made him wary.

"So you are the one who helped my son." Lucifer stated and Castiel took a deep breath.

"Yes sir." He answered, shocked when Lucifer smiled at him.

"Afraid and yet still able to answer me. I am truly impressed buy you Castiel. My son was correct; no harm will come to you here." Lucifer told him and Castiel nodded, fighting the instinct to tense as Lucifer approached him. He shivered slightly when a gently hand touched his wing and then gasped as he felt Lucifer's power wash over him, accelerating his healing.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered and Lucifer smiled at him.

"You are welcome. Would you like some company?" Lucifer asked and Castiel stared at him before nodding. Lucifer sat in the bed beside him and slowly they began to talk.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Dean knocked and then opened the door, looking in at the younger angel who smiled at him. Castiel was still confined to bed but at least he wasn't nervous around them anymore.

"Thought you might like some company?" Dean offered and Castiel nodded.

"Thank you sir." Castiel answered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say drop the sir? We never worked together and neither of us belongs to a Garrison anymore. It's just Dean." Dean chided, smiling at him and Castiel shrugged slightly.  
"Any idea when you're allowed out of bed?"

"Samael said only a few more days but I still have to be very careful with my wing."

"Yeah, looks like it's healing well."

"His father….Lucifer visited me, he helped the healing." Castiel admitted quietly and Dean nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"He….is not how I expected."

"Yeah, he can be pretty intense though. But I think a lot of what we were told was exaggerated to keep us all fighting him." Dean explained and Castiel nodded, that made sense to him.  
"I've seen him with Sam and…he really loves him and yet Michael would have everyone believe he's incapable of that. He even helped us find Dad, John Winchester. So anyway, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Dean offered and Castiel nodded shyly.

* * *

Castiel looked around as Lucifer led him gently through the halls. He didn't know why Lucifer had taken such an interest in him and it made him nervous but Samael, Dean, Astaroth and Lucifer himself had assured him he was safe. Something told him he could believe Samael, the Prince had kept his word about helping him after all. Frankly he was just happy to no longer be stuck in bed. It had surprised him when Lucifer himself had offered to show him around but he was enjoying the tour. He knew he was being kept away form the things that as an angel he would find too hard to accept but that was alright for the moment. Lucifer opened a set of large doors and Castiel stared around in awe at what was obviously the throne room. He was led to the dais and Lucifer sat on his throne, creating a chair beside it for Castiel to sit on.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucifer asked and Castiel nodded.

"Thank you for helping me." He answered and the older angel nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"You helped my son at great personal risk Castiel; to leave you unaided would have been wrong."

* * *

John tense, backing away as the armoured figure walked towards him down the hallway. The figure paused and then reached up to remove its helmet.

"You are John Winchester?" The 'man' asked and John nodded.  
"I am Astaroth; it is a pleasure to meet someone so highly regarded by the Prince and his Consort to be." The man said and John wracked his memory for why the name sounded familiar….oh that was why. Sam had mentioned him as one of his childhood teachers and Dean had mentioned he had helped raise him before leaving Heaven.

"Hello." John finally said, still watching him warily.

"It is good to see you out and looking around; you aren't restricted to your suite." Astaroth told him and John nodded.

"I…..I'm looking for Sam." John said and Astaroth nodded.

"He is in the throne room, I can take you there." He offered and John hesitated.  
"Dean is with Castiel in his room if you wish to go there instead?" Astaroth added and John nodded.  
"Very well, this way. These hallways can be rather confusing for newcomers." Astaroth assured him and John nodded.

"Did…did you know an angle called Dumah?" John asked and Astaroth froze, turning to stare at him.

"Where did you…"

"Sam and Dean told me, Sam said his father looked…that I'm Dumah's reincarnation." John admitted and Astaroth stared at him in shock. Was it really possible? Astaroth stepped into John's space, touching his face and really looking at him. John's eyes were wide with fear but Astaroth wasn't hurting him and then the fallen angel moved away.

"I never thought…..it is good that not everything of Dumah is gone." Astaroth whispered and John stared at him.

"You knew him."

"Yes, we were very good friends. I was the one who failed to keep him here when he heard what Michel had done to Deyn. It is my fault he died."

"No, no parent could ever sit by while their child was in pain, it wasn't your fault." John told him and Astaroth blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sam laughed as they rolled across the floor, play fighting. Things had calmed down a lot in the last few days and both John and Castiel were finally gaining the confidence to leave their rooms so they didn't have to always be with them. So they were finally getting some time to themselves to play around and just unwind. Dean pinned him and Sam grinned up at him before reaching around to run a hand down the centre of Dean's spine, right between where his wings were when materialised. Dean shivered and Sam used the distraction to roll them over. Dean pouted up at him so Sam dropped a kiss on his lips. Dean smiled and tangled his fingers in Sam's hair, holding him in place. Sam smiled but complied, deepening the kiss.

"Marry me?" Sam whispered when he pulled back and Dean stared at him.

"W….what?" He whispered and Sam took a deep, nervous breath.

"Marry me Dean, be my Consort. Please?" Sam asked and Dean stared up at him before yanking him down into another kiss.

"Yes." Dean answered and Sam smiled.

_TBC…..  
__Short I know, sorry. Now ffnet is finally letting me update again._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Enough people wanted it that the prequel to this will eventually be written._

**Chapter 13**

Sam approached his Father's throne, unable to hide his smile and Lucifer cocked his head to one side, wondering what had made his son so happy.

"Dean has agreed to marry me, to be my Consort." Sam announced, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Congratulations. It's about time you chose a Consort." That made Sam roll his eyes.

"Not like we'll be having children or that I need a partner for Ruling Father, you are King forever." Sam answered.

"Perhaps…I hear a thing called a holiday is nice though and now I will have someone to leave in charge." He teased his son who grinned.

"And no thoughts of taking a Consort yourself?" Samael teased back and Lucifer stared at him, making Sam sigh.  
"I've seen the way you look at Castiel Father; he would be a good match for you."

"I do not know what you are talking about, I have just been helping him adjust to life here and the fact that Michael is not to be trusted when it comes to stories about me."

"Whatever you say Father…..just be happy?" With that Sam left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dean grinned when he finally found his Dad lounging around and talking with Astaroth.

"Hey Dad." Dean greeted and John smiled at his son, seeing that Dean looked happier than John had ever seen him.

"Hey Dean, what has you so happy?" John asked and Dean's grin got even bigger if that was possible. Dean looked at Astaroth and then shrugged, sitting beside John.

"Good news, great news, well at least I think so and Sammy thinks so….." Dean trailed off suddenly nervous.

"Dean?"

"SamaskedmetobehisConsort and I said yes." Dean babbled and John blinked, trying to work out what his son had said.

"Consort?" John finally asked and Dean nodded.

"Basically Samael asked Dean to marry him." Astaroth added to help John understand and John stared at Dean in shock. Marriage? He'd thought he'd never get to see his sons get married and now they were marrying each other. Then he saw the fear in Dean's eyes and he reached out, pulling his son into a hug.

"Congratulations. Where's Sam?" John said and he saw Dean relax at his acceptance.

"Telling his Father." Dean answered and John nodded.

"This is a big step; you're both ready for it?"

"Yeah Dad, I know it seems sudden to you but when you think abut it, Sam was courting me for centuries before all this. He became fully human for me, risked everything. I love him, Sammy or Samael." Dean whispered and John nodded.

"Then that's all that matters son."

* * *

John managed to ignore the presence of millions of demons as well as many fallen angels as he walked beside Dean towards the dais where Samael was waiting with Lucifer. Samael's black wings were folded against his back, a slender band of silver was wrapped around his head and he was dressed in shimmering silver robes over tight black leather. Dean's wings were out and folded as well, white and gold shining feathers gleaming against the white of Dean's robes and the grey of the leather beneath them. Apparently the citizens of hell had a thing for leather and silk. John wasn't wearing robes but he had been forced into black leather pants and blue silk shirt. He got Dean up to the dais and his son smiled at him, squeezing his hand before reaching for Sam's hand. John backed away and joined Castiel and Astaroth in the front row, the Grand Duke reaching out to place a comforting hand on John's shoulder. The ceremony itself was relatively brief as vows were exchanged and then a thinner silver band placed on Dean's head. It was done, Dean and Sam were married and as the chalice was raised first to Sam and then to Dean their very beings were bound together for eternity. John grinned as the boys kissed softly and then Sam grabbed Dean, dipping him as he deepened the kiss, actually making Lucifer roll his eyes as he coughed, reminding them they weren't alone. Dean went bright red but Sam just shrugged as he kept an arm around Dean's waist. After that many left back to their duties and the party started.

Dean laughed, smiling as Sam led him around the floor. He calmed as Sam pulled him even closer, kissing the skin were his circlet sat.

"This thing is annoying." Dean whispered and Sam laughed.

"You get used to it, besides it's only for really formal stuff. This is the first time you've seen me wearing mine." Sam consoled and Dean nodded.

"Think we'll be wearing them again soon?" He asked with a nod towards where Lucifer was leading Castiel in a gentle dance. The sight made Sam smile softly and kiss Dean again.

"I hope see, they both deserve happiness." Sam answered.

"Do we need them if Dad and Astaroth?" Dean asked and Sam blinked before looking over to see the two men talking softly together in a corner.

"Yep. I'd never have thought…..Astaroth would be a good match for Dad actually." Sam said and then chuckled.  
"Playing matchmaker Consort mine?" He teased and Dean laughed.

"Maybe." Dean told him, kissing Sam.  
"Think we can sneak away yet?"

* * *

Sam stared at Dean who blushed slightly even as he let his robes fall to the ground. Sure they'd seen each other naked plenty of times through the years and had fooled around a lot but this was going to be different. Sam smiled gently and held his hand out to his Consort, his best friend, his brother and Dean took it, letting Sam pull him in close. Sam leant in to kiss him and Dean relaxed into it, nervousness melting away. Sam's hands gently moved over his leather and silk clad body and Dean moaned into the kiss, willing his clothes away. Sam smiled and let his own clothes vanish as well. Sam slowly moved Dean over to the bed, slowly lowering Dean onto it. Dean stared up at him, green eyes glowing slightly with power even as he smiled and nodded, trusting that Sam would never hurt him. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy feeling Sam's touch as Sam kissed and stroked all the skin and feathers he could reach. They kept it at that level for a while but the bond that had been started at the ceremony soon started pulling at them for completion.

"Tell me if it's too fast or hurts." Sam whispered as he began preparing Dean as gently as he could.

"More Sammy, please." Dean begged as he writhed on the bed, needing more. Sam removed his fingers and kissed Dean before beginning to enter him. He paused every time he felt the slightest discomfort from Dean until he was eventually fully inside him. He could feel the bond between them strengthening even as he began to move inside of Dean. Sam's wings were fully extended behind him, helping him balance as he leant over Dean, kissing him deeply as they made love for the first time. The bond snapped fully into place as Sam collapsed on top of Dean and Dean shook beneath him, clinging to him. They were one for eternity now; no one could ever part them again. And when Sam glanced at Dean's wings he noticed a few black feathers amongst the white and gold, Dean no longer belonged to Heaven but to him, just as he belonged to Dean. Sam had been right, Dean would not be some low class demon but would be a Fallen Angel.

"You okay?" Sam asked even as he tried to roll off but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Better than okay." Dean assured him, smiling softly at him.  
"But I get to be on top next time." He teased and Sam laughed but nodded. Dean may be his Consort but as far as Samael was concerned they were equals.

_The End.  
__Yep, that's the end. Your imaginations can supply what happens with the other emerging couples I'm sure. Maybe they'll be mentioned in the prequel too. _


End file.
